Wedding Shit
by Sc0ps 0wl
Summary: Mariage de merde est une faible expression dans la tête de Stiles quand il doit faire un shooting photos pour les futurs mariés. De Jlukes. Re-publié avec son accord.
1. Chapter 1

**Comme promis ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une des histoires écrite par JLukes. Beaucoup on réclamer ses fictions donc avec son autorisation je les re-publie ici en son nom.**

 **Je commence avec Wedding Shit. Bonne lecture, hésitez pas à lui laisser un message un avis sur l'histoire pour elle.**

 **Publication : 1 /2 chapitres par semaine tout dépend le temps que j'ai pour publié.**

 **Paring :** Sterek... Seriously ? U-U

 **Rating :** Pas de M pour le moment... (Comment ça c'est pas mon genre ?)

 **BlaBla** : Rien à moi toussa toussa héwoué !

 **Que dire ?** : J'ai été inspiré par Joséphine Ange Gardien... (même pas honte) La musique que j'écoute (actuellement et toujours) c'est la version acoustique de Titanium de David Guetta et Sia. Une pure tuerie si vous voulez mon avis !

« _Faudrait qu'on me dise pourquoi je suis revenu. J'aurais jamais dû revenir. Putain ouai, je rentre !_ » Stiles braqua la Jeep et dans un crissement de pneu fit un demi-tour totalement illégal en plein centre-ville. Houhou ! Fièrement, il fit un beau majeur en direction de la berline noire à qui il venait de couper la route et qui le klaxonnait comme s'il l'était le démon.

-Va te faire foutre… Souffla-t-il en accélérant la vieille carcasse pour filer loin de cette ville.

Son téléphone sonna et il grimaça en lisant le nom de l'appelant. Malgré son envie de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre il décrocha et se para de son plus beau sourire.

-Scotty ! Comment vas-tu ?! Fit-il exagérément.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de faire demi-tour sur la grande rue ? Gronda la voix de son meilleur ami, devenu un vrai frère depuis l'année dernière.

-Tu devineras jamais ! Figure toi que j'ai oublié mon matériel ! Tu te rends compte, je peux pas travailler sans !

Ouai, il était fier de sa trouvaille, im-pa-ra-ble ! Il en était sûr. Il souriait, content de lui mais dut piler comme un malade quand son faux-frère se matérialisa devant lui, enfin… sur la route, devant la voiture. Il aurait pu crier qu'il était cinglé, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Un choc brutal le projeta en avant et il se cogna la tête contre le pare-soleil, son téléphone tomba à ses pieds. La berline noire à qui il avait coupé la route venait de lui rentrer dans le cul.

-Fais chier… Il porta une main à son front et ne vit aucune trace de sang, son regard croisa celui de Scott qui rangea son portable dans sa poche et lui sourit avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

-T'es obligé de rester, du coup…

-Connard. Gronda Stiles en sortant de sa voiture.

Rapidement il fut agressé par le chauffeur de la berline mais Stiles n'écouta pas un instant ce qu'il lui criait. Il se sentait un peu étourdi par le choc, mais Scott vint poser une main sur son dos et lui prit son mal avec un sourire désolé.

-Sois sûr que je le répéterai. Fit-il entre ses dents.

L'homme balançait les bras dans les airs puis au point de jonction entre les deux voitures, pleurant à qui paieraient les réparations. Vraiment. Stiles n'aurait jamais dû revenir à Beacon Hills.

OooOooOooO

Stiles rentra avec sa Jeep chez son père. Il fallait dire que la berline avait bien morflé, mais la chance avec les Jeep, c'est que ce sont les autres qui se faisaient le plus de mal. A part une tôle froissée, Stiles avait pu ramener fifille à bon port, enfin… pas le port qu'il aurait voulu.

-Stiles ! Mélissa sortit de la maison en souriant et vint prendre l'ado plus très ado avec ses vingt-cinq ballets.

-Hey… suis content de te revoir. Souffla-t-il dans le câlin.

-Promet que tu ne mettras plus autant de temps pour revenir, ok ? Fit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

-Promis.

Scott ouvrit le coffre avec force, grimaçant quand un grincement horrible arracha Stiles à sa conversation.

Le regard furax que lui renvoya son frère lui fit un peu peur, mais après tout, il devait assumer. Il fallait que Stiles reste.

-Ah ben devine quoi ? Fit-il enthousiaste. J'ai retrouvé ton matériel ! Il brandit un trépied et une mallette.

-Ah ah ! Trop génial… Stiles prit son sac sur une épaule et chopa le trépied. Prends la valise. Ordonna-t-il avant de rentrer dans la maison.

-Oui Chef ! Sourit Scott en le suivant.

Stiles observa la maison, elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin, pas vraiment. Quelques petites touches féminines par ci par là, des fleurs, des photos. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de sa maison, le parfum de son père. Il était bien, là. Il aurait bien aimé rester. Mais il savait pertinemment que le seul fait d'être venu, était une mauvaise idée, les choses allaient mal tourner il en était persuadé.

-Ton père sera rentré pour le dîner. Je vous laisse les garçons, je dois aller en ville faire une paire de course. N'oubliez pas qu'on vous attend chez le tailleur ! Fit-elle rapidement en leur embrassant chacun une joue, puis s'envola.

Stiles souffla. Mélissa venait de lui rappeler le pourquoi il était là. Vraiment, ils n'avaient trouvé personne d'autre pour faire ça ? Il n'était pas le seul de la région, non ? Claquant de la langue, il grimpa à l'étage pour retrouver sa chambre qui avait subi quelques améliorations. Les posters de gamin et autres photos avaient disparus, son lit double était pourvu de draps sobres, ses murs étaient peints en crème. Il posa son matériel sur le lit et observa la pièce autour de lui. Il était loin le Stiles excentrique et exubérant. Plus aucunes traces de son adolescence ne traînaient sur les murs.

-Hey ! Scott entra à son tour dans la chambre et posa la valise près du lit. Elle est légère, je pensais que tu voyagerais plus lourd.

-Scott…

-Je sais ! Aller, viens. On nous attend.

Scott posa une main sur son épaule et Stiles voulut bouder pour ne pas y aller.

-Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? J'ai rien demandé… Se plaignit-il alors qu'il prenait sa mallette avec lui pour suivre Scott hors de la chambre.

-Il n'y avait que toi pour faire ça, tu le sais. Ils seront contents de te voir ! Les encouragements que son frère mettait dans sa voix ne l'aidèrent pas à approuver, mais il comprit qu'il était vraiment obligé d'y aller.

-Ok…

OooOooOooO

Alors que Scott conduisait la Jeep, Stiles préparait son appareil photo. S'assurant que les cartes SD étaient en place, que les batteries étaient bonnes et que son objectif fétiche était bien en place.

-Je pense qu'il est prêt. Pouffa Scott en le regardant faire avec concentration.

-Moi seul, juge si je suis prêt. Ce que je ne suis clairement pas, note le bien ! Fit-il un peu fortement avant d'ouvrir l'espace dédié à la carte mémoire. Je vois vraiment pas ce que je fou ici… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Scott le laissa marmonner dans son coin. Il écoutait ce qu'il disait mais ne releva pas. Pourtant, il le comprenait. Il avait été contre cette idée. Complètement. Mais personne n'avait compris pourquoi, ou plutôt, ne lui avait demandé pourquoi. « _Parce qu'il est des secrets dans la vie de Scott et Stiles qui ne doivent jamais être divulgués_ ». Les mots de Stiles, avant son départ cinq ans plus tôt. Mais Lydia avait été tenace, et que dire de sa nouvelle amie ? Vraiment… duo du diable, Stiles allait détester ça, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

-Ce n'est qu'un mariage, Stiles. Trois jours de photos, tu peux bien faire ça ? Fit-il doucement en lui coulant un regard bourré d'inquiétude.

Stiles renifla dédaigneusement. La bonne blague. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la boutique du tailleur. Scott et Stiles observèrent la devanture et le photographe prit quelques clichés, histoire de planter le décor. Trois jours de photographie à prendre pour le mariage le plus attendu de la ville. Comment était-il devenu si populaire ? Ou était-ce elle ?

-Tu es prêt ? Scott se mit devant lui et le questionna d'un long regard lourd de sous-entendu.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non tout à l'heure… Grogna-t-il avant de faire un pas pour entrer dans la boutique. Scott ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant brutalement et posant une main sur le torse de Scott. Si je veux partir… ne me retiens pas, ok ?

-Seulement si c'est pour rentrer à la maison et m'attendre avec de la glace au chocolat. Sourit son frère avec assurance.

-Deal. Stiles inspira profondément et chercha un soutien incomparable dans le regard sombre devant lui. Deal. Répéta-t-il avant d'entrer dans la boutique sous le tintement de la cloche.

OooOooOooO

Stiles pouvait entendre des rires venant du fond de la boutique. Des mots francs échangés. Alors que le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre clairement était les battements forts de son cœur, pulsant dans ses oreilles. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était parti – mise à part Scott – et il se doutait que les questions allaient fuser. Mais il était hors de question qu'il en parle. Il vit de loin des silhouettes masculines, il trouva que l'éclairage était bon et il prit quelques photos à distances. Il avança entre les étals de tissus et autres costumes hors de prix et eu une vue d'ensemble des trois hommes qui riaient en se matant dans un miroir. Stiles prit encore des photos, il préférait les instants saisis que les pauses. Puis, un regard se posa sur lui et Stiles en rougit par le sourire qu'il lui portait. Isaac avait énormément changé et Stiles ne l'avait plus vu depuis la mort d'Allison.

-Enfin ! Fit-il en approchant et prenant le photographe dans ses bras. J'étais persuadé que tu ne reviendrais pas !

Stiles ricana et lança un regard à Scott pour qu'il lui explique. Il ne savait pas qu'Isaac était revenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand tu es rentré ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Je crois que je suis revenu un an après ton départ. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Isaac lui sourit réellement et Stiles beuga quelques instants.

Depuis quand Isaac était-il content de le voir ? Ils n'étaient pas franchement amis à l'époque du lycée, craignant qu'il lui pique sa place de meilleur ami, de numéro deux dans la meute de McCall frère.

-Photographe. Il souleva son appareil à vue et Isaac sourit encore précisant que son meilleur profil était le gauche. Laisse-moi en juger… Grogna-t-il, énervé que les gens pensent qu'un profil est meilleur.

Stiles salua ensuite Liam et Mason qu'il reconnut sans problème. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Liam au mariage de son père l'année dernière à Niagara Falls. Les chutes avaient toujours été l'endroit préféré de Mélissa et son rêve à visiter. Mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Stiles qui avait vu là le moyen de ne pas se rendre à Beacon Hills et de tomber sur tout le monde.

Les trois pingouins prirent des poses et Stiles se fit un plaisir de les photographier.

-Scott, va t'habiller avant qu'il arrive. Lança Isaac en riant et Scott obéit, laissant Stiles avoir un raté cardiaque.

Il était presque prêt quand il était entré dans la boutique. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé, il se remettait à flageoler des guiboles.

-Alors… heu… où est le marié ? Lança-t-il pour se donner un semblant de courage et paraître un minimum intéressé par cette daube.

-Derek ? Il arrive, il finissait au poste avant de nous rejoindre. Informa Isaac alors qu'il remettait les manches de son costume noir en place.

Entendre son nom finit d'enfoncer ses pompes dans le parquet de la boutique. C'est le moment que choisi la clochette pour signaler sa présence et Stiles respira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Il mit son appareil devant son visage dans une tentative puéril de se cacher encore un peu, il put photographier Derek qui venait d'entrer et refermer la porte. Une autre et il le vit renifler l'air autour de lui alors qu'il avançait vers eux. Et la troisième photo fut lorsque les yeux gris du lycaon de naissance se posèrent sur lui.

Doucement Stiles baissa son Nikon et attendit que le loup dise quelque chose. Mais Derek ne dis rien. Il observa juste Stiles avec un silence profond et un éclat douloureux dans le regard. L'hyperactif fit un pas en arrière se répétant mentalement que putain il aurait jamais dû venir !

-Hey, Derek ! Salut, ça va ! Fit Scott en restant bien derrière Stiles pour faire barrage en cas de fuite.

Derek hocha juste la tête et quitta le regard de Stiles pour prendre son costume qui l'attendait sur le porte manteau de sa cabine d'essayage. Stiles souffla de soulagement, se rendant à peine compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration dès l'arrivée du loup dans la boutique.

-Messieurs ! Qui commence ? Le tailleur entra dans le salon d'essayage après avoir fermé la boutique, Liam se proposa et Stiles observa la porte de sortie. -Attends un peu, ok ? Fit Scott doucement et Stiles plissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Cool…

Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait pendant les essayages, il prenait des photos, le plus souvent de Derek parce qu'après tout, c'était lui qui était mis à l'honneur, non ? Il réussit à capter des moments naturels sur tous les hommes participants à ce mariage. Capturant sourires et regards amusés, accolades et pichenettes contrôlées et dès que le tailleur avaient le dos tourné, des regards lupins et autres simulations de morsure venaient envahirent la carte mémoire. Stiles essaya d'ignorer les regards lourds de Derek en sa personne. Cherchant des réponses à des questions qu'il ne souhait l'entendre lui poser. Parce que Stiles ne parlerait pas avec Derek, il en était hors de question.

-Stiles ? Hey ho ! Isaac claque des doigts devant son visage et Stiles lâcha le visuel des photos déjà prises.

-Hum, quoi ? Fit-il en revenant à la réalité.

-C'est cool que tu es accepté de faire les photos du mariage ! Sourit Liam en retirant sa veste avec précaution quant aux aiguilles qui dépassaient.

-Ouai… Souffla Stiles qui se demandait lui-même pourquoi il avait accepté, d'ailleurs il en coula un regard à Scott qui fit un sourire crispé. Ecoutez… je crois que j'ai tout alors… Je vais y aller.

Il chercha l'accord de Scott et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors il fit un large signe de la main et quitta la boutique au pas de course sous le regard tendu d'un loup de naissance. Derek observa la Jeep démarrer et quitter le stationnement un peu plus loin.

OooOooOooO

Stiles finit par arrêter la Jeep en bordure de forêt. Son cœur palpitait bien trop rapidement et ses mains tremblaient énergiquement et il avait une suée froide qui lui coulait le long du dos. Il devait se reprendre, maintenant. Il coupa le moteur et posa sa tête sur l'appui-tête et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux s'étaient pour voir des images qu'il n'avait plus vraiment vu depuis quelques années, seulement dans ses rêves. Des mains chaudes et puissantes enserraient sa taille, Une langue avide voyageait sans chemin précis sur son torse. Un regard gris indéfinissable le couvait de désir.

Ces images, il les chassa en secouant légèrement la tête. Il était passé à autre chose voilà cinq ans, peut-être moins le temps que la douleur passe. Et il maudissait la Terre et le Monde pour l'avoir fait revenir. Et dire qu'il allait se coltiner les derniers essayages de la mariée !

Soudain sa voiture tangua un peu et le bruit d'un camion qui le rasait de près le fit sursauter. Il remit presto le contact et quitta le bord de la chaussée pour retourner chez lui.

Quand il arriva devant la maison de son père et maintenant celle de Mélissa, il trouva Lydia sur le perron. Il grogna et hésita à reprendre la route. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui donna juste envie de lui cracher son venin à la figure. Il finit alors par descendre et prendre son appareil sur le siège passager. Il remonta l'allée et Lydia se leva de son assise et lui fit un éblouissant sourire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Grogna-t-il en la contournant pour se dépêcher de rentrer.

-Je voulais savoir si les photos avec Derek s'étaient bien passées ! Lydia sourit de plus belle et lissa sa jolie robe et avança pour le suivre dans la maison.

-C'est dans la boîte. Claqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte à l'aide de sa clé, puis il entra et prit soin de bloquer l'accès à Lydia. Maintenant, si ça ne t'embête pas, je suis fatigué, j'ai roulé une partie de la nuit et toute la matinée. Il lui claqua la porte au nez et s'assura de fermer le verrou.

-N'oublies pas ! Demain 10h pour les derniers essayages de la mariée ! Cria-t-elle de derrière la porte et Stiles jura qu'il pouvait entendre son sourire de sorcière.

Il se servit d'une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et monta dans sa chambre. A bonne distance de sa fenêtre il pouvait voir Lydia avancer vers sa voiture pour finir par y monter et partir. Il était où le temps où Lydia et lui étaient si complémentaire que rien ne semblait les séparer ? Il ne savait plus trop. Mais quand il avait reçu un appel de sa part il y a de cela six mois, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait été trop heureuse de lui annoncer les fiançailles de Derek, de lui raconter en long en large et en travers à quel point la future mariée était magnifique, douce, aimante et… présente pour Derek. Pourquoi Lydia lui faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi avoir insisté pour qu'il vienne faire le book du mariage ? Scott n'avait pas compris non plus et les deux frères en avaient longuement parlé. D'ailleurs, Lydia et Scott étaient fâchés et Stiles ne se sentait absolument pas responsable.

Il posa son matériel sur le bureau et retira le trépied du lit avant de s'y allonger et de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Encore deux jours. Demain les finitions de la future Hale et samedi, le grand jour. Après ça, il se taille.

 **Hey voilà pour ce premier chapitre :) !**

 **Rendez-vous samedi ou dimanche pour le chapitre 2.**

 **Encore une fois hésitez pas à laisser une RW pour Jlukes, je lui transmettrait vos messages avec plaisir.**

 **S-O**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci aux 7 premières rw, je transmettrais vos petits mots à Julie ce week-end :D. Très contente de voir que l'idée vous plaise. Bon comme promis voici le chapitre 2 ( finalement je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement étant dire que je vais aussi poster les autres histoires de JLukes et donc j'aimerais éviter de trop vous faire attendre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que une petite rw prend quelques seconds ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Finalement, les quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées en quelques heures et Stiles fut réveillé par Scott qui venait le chercher pour le dîner.

-Merde… désolé. Souffla Stiles en se redressant et Scott sourit sans offense.

-Pas de soucis, go, ton père t'attend !

Stiles sourit et frotta sa tignasse désordonnée pour rejoindre la famille en bas. Il retrouva son père et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de revoir sa figure paternelle. Ils mangèrent en silence et le photographe fit son possible pour rester attentif, faire bonne figure.

-Tu vas rester quelques jours ? S'enquit son père en souriant, heureux.

-Heu… je comptais partir après le mariage, en fait… Il garda le nez dans son assiette quand le silence tomba sur la table.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi c'est toi qui dois faire ça ! Râla John et Stiles releva la tête subitement. Fils, si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas. De toute façon avec Mélissa nous comptions venir te rejoindre à Noël pour les vacances.

-Vraiment ? Stiles était plus que surpris, mais son visage changea. J'ai un contrat, je dois l'honorer papa. Même si ça me fais franchement chier. Grogna-t-il.

-Moi je pense que ce serait une bonne occasion de parler avec Derek, il a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es parti mon chéri. Fit prudemment Mélissa.

-C'est pas une bonne idée. Il a pas besoin de savoir. Contra Stiles en tripotant son assiette.

Le silence régna quelques instants et Scott se racla la gorge pour poser une question.

-C'est le tour des filles demain. Tu le sens comment ?

-Je le sens pas ! Mais ai-je le choix ? J'ai besoin de ce fric, Scott. Fit-il un peu sèchement.

-On peut t'aider Stiles, on te l'a déjà dit. Souffla son père en essuyant sa bouche et posant sa serviette sur la table.

-On en a déjà parlé P'pa… J'ai juste à prendre des photos ! C'est juste Lydia que je ne sens pas… J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle fait tout ça. Il posa la tête entre ses mains et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser de découragement.

-Elle t'en veut surement d'être parti… Elle avait mis tout son cœur dans la préparation de votre mariage.

Stiles ricana et releva la tête, le regard douloureux.

-Pourtant, c'était pas le sien !

Il se leva et débarrassa son assiette, fatigué et énervé.

-Stiles… Laisse tomber, ok ? C'est malsain comme situation, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Fit Scott en se levant à son tour.

Stiles réfléchit un instant. L'envie de partir lui faisant de l'œil. Mais il avait les traites de son crédit étudiant à payer, sans compter le loyer de son studio photo qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il n'était pas encore assez reconnu dans le métier pour vivre de sa nouvelle passion.

-Je peux pas Scott. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Ça va aller… Il le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus et embrassa Mélissa et son père avant de monter dans sa chambre.

 **OooOooOooO**

La lune brillait de sa face pleine et blanche. Assis sur le toit, Stiles photographiait le globe lunaire, jouant avec les arbres et autre oiseaux nocturnes. Il était bien là. Son bonnet sur la tête et un gros gilet qui sentait bon l'odeur paternelle. Quand son échine frissonna et que son palpitant s'emballa, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre cette voix.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la photo.

La voix douce et profonde de Derek lui fit fermer les yeux alors qu'il essayait de prendre une nouvelle photo de la lune, le loup vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-C'est récent. Répondit-il en essayant de paraître naturel.

Il prit sa photo et baissant l'appareil pour visualiser les clichés, certaines étaient bonnes, d'autres non. Il grimaça.

-Stiles, je…

-Stop. Stiles se leva habillement sur la toiture, ignorant le geste mécanique de Derek pour le soutenir et ne pas qu'il tombe. Je vais me coucher, la matinée qui s'annonce risque d'être difficile.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à atteindre sa fenêtre et Derek l'observa partir, une colère sourde au fond de lui.

-Tu crois pas que je mérite une explication ! Claqua-t-il vexé et Stiles s'immobilisa, un pied sur le châssis.

-Derek… Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction et ancra son regard dans le sien, un long gémissement menaçait de quitter sa bouche, mais il le ravala. Tout ce que je peux te dire… c'est que je suis désolé.

Stiles entra finalement dans la chambre et ferma sa fenêtre en prenant soin de fermer le loquet. Il tira les rideaux et ferma les yeux pour apaiser son envie de vomir. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Derek à travers la fenêtre, il pouvait goûter le parfum de la douleur. Il l'avait fait souffrir et il s'en voulait. Mais il ne pourrait jamais faire machine arrière.

Rapidement, il prit son traitement sur le bureau et sursauta quand il entendit Scott donner trois petits coups sur sa porte. L'Alpha entra et tendit un pot de crème glacée avec deux cuillères.

-Je vous ai entendu. Justifia-t-il en lui donnant une cuillère.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à même le sol, reposant leur dos sur le bord du lit. En silence, ils prirent chacun leur tour une cuillère de glace, savourant le chocolat froid, fondant dans la bouche.

-Il est parti…

-Je sais. Souffla Stiles.

-Tu le sens toujours ? Fit-il curieux.

-Ouai et… c'est comme si… le lien revenait avec de la rancune. C'est plus fort… plus douloureux. Fit-il si bas que Scott eu du mal à l'entendre.

Stiles reprit une cuillère de glace, plus grosse. Il la fourra dans sa bouche et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux très fort. Le froid lui gela quelques neurones, mais il s'en fichait. Ça rendait la douleur un peu plus sourde.

-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain, après ta séance photo ? Proposa Scott en posant sa cuillère près de son genou.

-Ça va aller. Je dois aller au centre commercial après, ensuite j'ai rendez-vous avec les futurs mariés pour faire des photos dans les bois en mode sourw… poilus. Stiles se rattrapa de son automatisme et Scott le capta.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles avait été demandé comme photographe attitré du mariage. Les mariés voulaient être eux-mêmes et qui mieux qu'un ex-membre de la meute pour les prendre ? Comment avaient-ils même sut que Stiles faisait de la photographie pour en faire son métier ?

-Je ne pensais pas que les mariages lycan étaient si… traditionnels. Fit Stiles en posant à son tour sa cuillère sur le sol et Scott posa le pot maintenant vide sur le parquet.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ils allaient le faire avec des peaux de bêtes, chanter à la lune et uriner sur tous les arbres qu'ils croiseraient ? Rit Scott et Stiles gloussa.

\- Nan… mais nous on devait juste… enfin tu sais. Pas autant de tralala… Stiles se leva et enleva son bonnet et son gilet avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux maintenant électriques.

-Disons qu'elle aime les belles choses. Sourit-il. Je vais me coucher, dors bien bro'.

Stiles le remercia et Scott sortit de la pièce pour le laisser seul. Stiles éteignit la lumière et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous la couette. Absolument pas fatigué.

 **OooOooOooO**

A dix heures, Stiles était devant la devanture de la boutique de mariage, des robes blanches et de cocktails étaient présentées en vitrine et Stiles enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour les mettre sur son crâne, il prit quelques clichés et se décida à entrer. L'absence de Derek devrait rendre la séance plus supportable, alors pas de quoi se stresser. Si ?

Il entra et capta rapidement les voix de Lydia et de Kira. Une femme vint à sa rencontre en lui souriant.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Sourit-elle.

-Je viens pour le mariage Hale, je suis le photographe. Fit-il en montrant son appareil photo.

-Ah Stiles, tu es là ! Fit Lydia en sortant du petit salon privé dans une robe rouge sang.

Stiles remercia la femme avec un sourire et le perdit bien vite en se tournant sur Lydia, sa mauvaise humeur prenant le pas sur sa fatigue. Lydia arborait un sourire des plus ravi et cela l'écœura. Elle voulut poser une main sur son bras mais il se dégagea prestement en la devançant.

-Hey ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Kira approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin auquel il répondit avec douceur.

Kira avait été présente au mariage de son père et n'était pas non plus d'accord pour qu'il fasse les photos, mais Lydia avait un don de persuasion redoutable et la pauvre kitsune n'avait pu lui tenir tête. Et c'était donc pour cette raison que Kira n'avait jamais été mise au courant des raisons de son départ.

-Comment vas-tu ? Souffla-t-il en l'observant en sifflant, il la fit tourner sur elle-même et la jeune asiatique rougie dans sa robe identique à celle de Lydia. -Stiles ? Lydia claqua sa langue et le photographe fut obligé de se tourner vers elle. Je te présente Mary, la future mariée.

Stiles s'étrangla en observant Mary, parce que bon sang, elle était bien foutu quand même ! Brune au regard timide, les joues rosées et les lèvres pâles. Mais sous son sourire d'ange, il ne doutait pas de l'once démoniaque qui se dégageait de son regard inquisiteur.

Il se sentit mis à nu, sans savoir pourquoi. Alors, pour garder le contrôle, il lui tendit la main et la salua avec politesse.

-Enchantée ! Je suis Stiles, le photographe.

-Je sais qui tu es. Fit-elle d'une voix traînante et il plissa les yeux au double sens qu'il pouvait capter.

-On commence ? Stiles changea de sujet et recula de quelques pas, bien heureux de s'éloigner.

Il fit plusieurs photos, grognant quand Lydia prenait des poses exagérées, Kira semblait rester naturelle même si son visage exprimait une certaine crainte, lui offrant par moment des sourires crispés. Il lui souffla qu'elle fût magnifique et la fit rougir plusieurs fois. Il passa beaucoup de temps à immortaliser les essayages de Mary, droite et fière. Elle imposait respect et crainte à la fois. Elle lui faisait penser à Derek et son cœur se serra, attirant l'attention de Mary qui flasha ses yeux bleus électriques. Une louve.

-Alors… Stiles ? Fit la voix frissonnante de la louve. Tu es photographe ? S'intéressa-t-elle et Stiles se sentit de mauvaise foi quand il se dit qu'elle n'était absolument pas intéressée.

-Oui.

-Depuis longtemps ? Stiles capta le regard de Lydia dans le miroir face à lui, elle souriait cette moule !

-Quelque temps. C'est mon métier maintenant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui répondre, mais faire un minimum de conversation servait au moins à le distraire de ce silence pesant.

-Et ça marche ? Mary souriait curieuse alors que la couturière pinçait une dernière retouche.

-Je prends mes marques on va dire. Souffla-t-il, fatigué de ce jeu pourri auquel Lydia semblait prendre plaisir.

Comme si Mary ne savait pas qu'elle le tenait par les couilles avec un salaire à quatre chiffres pour sa prestation de service. Pourquoi le mot « _larbin_ » lui venait automatiquement pour qualifier son « _service_ » ? Il ne savait pas, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir.

-On aurait bien besoin d'un photographe ici, vous devriez rester. Susurra-t-elle.

-Merci, mais j'ai ma vie à Seattle. Claqua-t-il durement et Lydia fronça les sourcils. Si vous le voulez bien, j'ai terminé je pense. Je vais vous laisser entre filles.

-On se voir tout à l'heure ? Au manoir ? Insista Mary et Stiles hocha la tête avant de quitter la boutique.

 **OooOooOooO**

Dans le centre commercial, Stiles flâna entre les rayons. Priant que le Dieu de l'horloge soit clément avec lui et fasse durer la pause tant mérité. Cette Mary lui filait les jetons. Elle avait ce regard glacial malgré l'air timide qu'elle voulait lui faire avaler. Et Lydia… pourquoi agir comme une vulgaire groupie auprès d'elle ? Lydia avait toujours été d'une prestance orgueilleusement naturelle. Alors se rabaisser au rang de seconde place dans la hiérarchie féminine le surprenait.

Il trouva une cravate rouge qui lui faisait de l'œil, notant que les demoiselles d'honneur seraient dans cette couleur, il décida qu'il ferait un effort. Après tout, il avait prévu d'y aller en jean et chemise, la cravate serait une touche de classe, non ? Mouai…

Malheureusement, l'heure arriva et il dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller au manoir. Manoir qu'il avait retapé avec Derek et qui les avaient rapprochés. Manoir qui avait connu leur nuit de folie. Leurs étreintes enflammées. Leur amour passionnel. Et son cœur se brisa quand il y arriva, observant cette devanture qu'il avait peinte pendant trois jours sous un soleil de plomb. A cet instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû demander à Scott de l'accompagner. Il ne supporterait pas de voir l'amour débordant des deux futurs mariés. Il sortit son portable et tapa un message rapide. « _Pitié, viens._ » Concis. C'était tous ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle. Surtout quand la silhouette de Derek apparut devant la Jeep, le faisant sursauter et crier comme un dément.

-Bordel ! Mets-toi une clo…

-Clochette, je sais. Grogna Derek et Stiles ferma la bouche, gêné d'avoir laissé ses automatismes prendre le dessus.

Stiles sentit la tension entre comme un élastique qui s'étire pour s'enrouler autour d'eux. Le lien faisait toujours ça. Et il sut que Derek le ressentait aussi quand il le vit grimacer avant de froncer les sourcils.

Avant d'être prit par une bouffée de remord que l'on sentirait à des kilomètres à la ronde, Stiles sortit de sa voiture pour aller dans son coffre. La porte grinça horriblement et il maudit Scott entre ses dents tout en prenant le trépied et son appareil qu'il mit autour de son cou.

-Tu as eu un accident ? S'enquit Derek, l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix et le photographe pinça les lèvres.

-Ouai… rien de grave, un abrutis… bref. Comment fait-on ? Ou est Mary ? Beurk, même prononcer son nom lui donnait la gerbe.

-Elle prenait une douche. Elle arrive.

Derek tourna la tête vers la maison et vit la louve sortir dans une jupe crayon en cuir avec un corset fait de lanières. Vraiment sexy. Il se dit que c'était le genre que devait aimer Derek, au féminin. Alors que lui n'avait toujours porté que ses converses avec des jeans, des chemises et des tee-shirts. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés quand on oubliait la donnée génétique.

-Super, on y va ? Précipita-t-il, vraiment pressé de rentrer.

-Il y a un coin très beau derrière la maison, un lac. Ajouta Mary. Tu verras Stiles, c'est magnifique en automne. Sourit-elle et Stiles ravala sa remarque.

Ce lac il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il pouvait voir le corps ruisselant de Derek lorsqu'il sortait aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, venant se coller à lui. Il avait hurlé plusieurs fois au scandale, lui qui était si frileux. Mais Derek s'en fichait toujours et s'appliquait à coller son corps nu et chaud contre lui créant des frictions salvatrices…

Il capta le regard en coin de Derek mais se retint de le soutenir. Ils arrivèrent au lac et Stiles observa la lumière du moment, l'éclat brillant de l'eau et les couleurs du bois d'automne autour d'eux. Il proposa un emplacement aux futurs mariés et Mary se fit un plaisir de se coller à l'arbre et Derek vint vers elle pour l'enlacer. « _Putain Scott, magne-toi_ » répéta-t-il sans cesse dans sa tête alors qu'il commençait à les mitrailler. Derek participait aux photos, mais Stiles capta son regard au travers de l'objectif comme s'il le regardait dans les yeux. Des putains de volatiles lui bouffaient l'estomac et Stiles se retint plusieurs fois de prendre ses clics et ses claques pour se barrer. Mary devenait de plus en plus aguicheuse et bientôt le côté louve prenait le dessus. Derek se changea progressivement à son tour et le photographe put ressentir la présence du loup dans son propre corps. L'appel était de plus en plus fort et Stiles sentit son corps s'enflammer, son être intérieur lui lacérait la conscience réclamant sa part du butin. Derek.

Les photos allaient bon train et le temps filait doucement. Mais quand est-ce que Scott allait arriver ? Bordel… Il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

-Chéri… change toi complètement. Je voudrais une photo de toi s'enroulant autour de moi, comme si tu me protégeais. Fit-elle mielleuse.

Et Stiles pria tous les Dieux. Tout, mais pas ça. Jamais Stiles n'avait su résister au loup de Derek. Et Derek n'avait jamais pu contenir la bête en lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Et leurs ébats quand Derek se transformait à moitié avaient toujours été épiques. S'il se transformait maintenant, le lien en lui risquait de le tuer. Moralement.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile. On a ce qu'il faut, non ? Tempéra le loup Hale et Mary fronça des sourcils.

-Non, nous sommes des loups bébé, je veux ces photos ! Insista-t-elle, le venin dans la bouche.

Stiles se retenait de trembler. Il sentait que ses jambes n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher pour s'écrouler dans une flaque dégoulinante de luxure. Il n'avait jamais su résister au loup de Derek. Et il était hors de question que Mary le sache, le ressente et s'en serve pour l'humilier plus que nécessaire, parce que c'est une chose qu'elle semblait aimer faire avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie Lydia.

Il vit Derek tenter de résister mais Mary insista avec un « _maintenant_ » qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quel arbre dans le coin. Alors, avec un regard inquiet dans sa direction de la part du loup Hale, Stiles le vit enlever son pull et il sut que sa fin serait pour maintenant. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas regarder, s'occupant de son appareil photo avec minutie.

-Hey Stiles ! Cria la voix de Scott à quelques mètres de lui.

-Merci Seigneur… Murmura-t-il pour lui seul, espérant que personne ne l'entende.

Scott le rejoignit en deux enjambées et adressa un regard menaçant en direction de Derek avant de regarder son meilleur ami qui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Ma mère voulait te voir… on a reçu du courrier pour toi. Fit-il avec un naturel certain. Et ça semble important.

Stiles sut par le regard qu'il lui lançait qu'il disait la vérité. Après tout, le mensonge aurait été vite capté avec les deux loups qui les observaient de loin.

-Ok, heum… est-ce que tu peux prendre les dernière photos, c'est assez simple, tu à juste à appuyer, le zoom est automatique. Je ferai les retouches à la maison…

-Ouai, ouai ! Vas-y. Sourit Scott en captant le soulagement de son frère.

Stiles lança un vague signe de la main et capta furtivement le regard de Derek sur lui, avec un éclat douloureux dans les yeux. Il entendit Scott prendre place alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Et son cœur se brisa et son souffle se coupa quand il entendit la transformation finale de Derek. Son cœur pleura et il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue quand il fut enfermé dans sa voiture.

 **OooOooOooO**

Jluke : Bon, là tout de suite, me cherchez pas, je me suis enfui... trèèèèèèès loin ! Genre, vraiment, vraiment, trèèèèèès loin !

 **OooOooOooO**

 **Sacré keukine Jlukes hein ? ;)**

 **Allez si vous avez eu quelques minutes pour lire vous avez alors quelques secondes supplé' pour lui laisser un petit mot ;) A samedi ou dimanche je verrais héhé si vous êtes ageuuh :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les nuggets :)**

 **Comme promis voici le chapitre 3. Merci pour vos rw et encore une fois de rien cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de relire et de re -partager avec vos ses histoires. Je ne répond pas à vos RW car là actuellement je suis pas en meilleur forme. Je me suis froissé un p*** de muscle entre l'omoplate à la nuque ça fait bobo -'. Donc je reste pas connecter longtemps.**

 **Encore une fois de rien et merci de la lire, ça lui fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Maintenant trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire le chapitre et j'attend voss petit rw avec plaisir mes nuggets ;).**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Quand il rentra à la maison, il trouva Mélissa qui se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, soufflant de grosse bouffée d'oxygène pour s'éviter de pleurer. La séance avait été dur, trop dur. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu en supporter. Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

-Rentre Stiles, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Fit Mélissa, les trémolos dans la voix.

-Peux pas… Sa voix se brisa et il recommença à souffler pour se contenir.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que la mère ne s'écarte pour caresser son visage avec un maigre sourire. Elle lissa le contour de ses yeux et ébouriffa ses cheveux et cela le fit sourire malgré tout.

-Va te reposer, je t'appelle pour dîner.

 **OooOooOooO**

Stiles en avait marre d'être ici. Il voulait tellement rentrer chez lui à Seattle !

Mais il avait besoin de cet argent que Lydia lui avait promis qu'il gagnerait s'il faisait les trois jours de photo pour le mariage. Et le mail du banquier qu'il venait de recevoir à l'instant ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de repli. Il devait assurer. Il savait que tout le monde était couché mais lui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait mal, si mal. Il repensait à cette nuit d'il y a cinq ans. A la décision la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à prendre. Mais il ne la regrettait pas. Derek allait avoir ce qu'il désirait. Avoir une famille, avec des enfants, une nouvelle lignée pour la famille Hale qui avait disparue. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui donner. Parce qu'un homme avec un homme, ça ne fait pas de bébé. Ouai, Derek lui avait déjà dit qu'ils adopteraient, que rien ne les empêcherait d'avoir leur propre famille. Mais jamais il n'aurait perpétué la descendance Hale, des bébés garous n'auraient jamais vu le jour avec lui. Et maintenant, Mary pouvait lui en donner.

Son avenir à lui était bien trop incertain pour qu'il rende celui de Derek accessible. Voilà pourquoi il était parti à trois semaines de leur mariage. Ouai… Leur mariage. Il avait surpris Derek en faisant sa demande. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il venait juste de lui demander. Allongé sur une couverture, au bord du lac, il avait laissé les rayons du soleil le réchauffer. Il entendait Derek nager dans l'eau bien trop fraîche pour l'humain, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que l'observer ou l'écouter était aussi jouissif que d'être avec lui. Alors il avait soupiré de bien être, parce qu'être ici était le meilleur endroit au monde quand on n'était pas dans un plumard avec Derek Sexy Hale. Puis des gouttes fraîches lui étaient tombées sur les jambes et il avait grimacé, faisant rire le loup qui s'était allongé subitement sur lui. Stiles avait hurlé, puis ris. Il était si bien là. Pourquoi se plaindrait-il ? Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et ça le bouffait. Tout cet amour, toute cette passion étaient devenues une drogue pour lui. Puis il avait arrêté de rire, ouvert les yeux et s'était plongé dans le regard électrique de Derek, son bassin se pressant contre lui avec désir et il en avait soupiré d'envie.

« _Epouse-moi_ » Avait-il dit.

Il n'avait pas douté une seconde de la réponse de Derek, il l'avait toujours su. Eux deux, ça ne pouvait en être autrement. « _Putain, oui_ » Lui avait répondu Derek en glissant sa langue dans l'espace ouvert de ses lèvres, vénérant sa bouche comme il aimait le faire.

Marre de ressasser le passé, il se leva, enfila un jean et un pull avant de mettre ses converses. Il mit le gilet que son père lui avait prêté, plus sensible au froid depuis qu'il avait quitté Derek. Il prit son bonnet à l'arrache ainsi que son appareil photo et quitta la maison en silence. Il devait prendre l'air. Alors il déambula dans les rues de la ville. Le ciel était noir, les étoiles brillaient et la pleine lune déclinait doucement. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, même s'il frissonnait, mais l'ambiance de Beacon Hills lui rappela la vie qu'il avait ici, avant. Il prit des instantanés de tout ce qui pouvait tomber sous son regard, des passants, des amoureux…

Ses pas le menèrent près du lycée. Il se souvint des courses pour sa survie dans les couloirs, la nuit. Pour sauver ses amis et sa famille. Il en avait fait tellement…

Un frisson plus long le parcouru et son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour se tromper. Mais un bruit sourd le fit trembler et il serra les dents pour ne pas ressentir toutes ses émotions en même temps. Douleur, peine, amour et désir. Cocktail bien trop explosif pour lui.

-Laisse-moi Derek. Souffla-t-il en sentant ses doigts pianoter sur son appareil numérique.

-Ça va ? Derek sortit de sa cachette et se posta à un pas derrière lui et Stiles le sentit comme s'il le collait complètement. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est bon. C'est rien. Stiles parla rapidement, voulant au plus vite en terminer. Rentre chez toi, tu as une sacrée journée demain.

-Stiles, je veux savoir… Derek posa une main sur son bras et Stiles sursauta en sentant la brûlure sous son pull.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas, lui faisant maintenant face. Tu veux pas, tu veux pas savoir, Derek ! Alors…. Laisse tomber.

Stiles plaça ses mains devant lui, seul rempart de protection pour ne pas craquer. Mais Derek fronça les sourcils, serrant les poings contre ses flancs. Une colère sourde irradiait de lui et Stiles n'eut aucun mal à la ressentir. Il recula de plusieurs pas, arrivant sur la rue, prêt à détaler comme un lapin s'il le fallait.

-J'ai le droit de savoir ! Hurla Derek en laissant son regard humain changer et Stiles déglutit. Tu… tu m'as laissé, comme ça ! On devait se marier, je t'ai attendu chez Deaton pendant des heures ! Derek cria sans se soucier de qui pourrait l'entendre et Stiles reçut toutes ses émotions comme un coup de poignard.

-Et alors ?! reprit Stiles, revêche. Tu vas te marier demain ! Je pense que tu as fait ton deuil, Derek. Fit-il durement. Pourquoi je suis parti ne regarde que moi ! A quoi cela t'avancerait de savoir hein ? Ça ne servirait à rien, passe au-dessus et vis ta vie Derek, fais des bébés, va courir dans les bois la langue pendante ! Moi je repars demain et plus jamais tu ne me reverras ! Hurla-t-il pour de bon, toisant Derek pour faire passer toute sa haine de l'instant, même si cette colère et cette rancœur n'était dirigé qu'envers lui-même.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hurler, crier… mais Stiles se détourna et couru le plus vite possible. Le plus loin possible. Et son cœur se brisa quand il comprit que Derek ne le suivait pas.

 **OooOooOooO**

Le réveil fut une vraie torture. Son crâne semblait peser une tonne et ses yeux avaient un mal de chien à s'ouvrir. Pleurer toute la nuit n'avait jamais été bon pour le moral et pour le physique. Alors il remplit sa tasse de café à ras bord et la blinda de sucre avant de touiller pour savourer la brûlure sur sa trachée.

-Ça va ? Scott entra doucement dans la cuisine et appuya une épaule sur le mur face à Stiles.

-Et toi ? Eluda-t-il en buvant encore son café avec deux gorgées.

-Je t'ai entendu cette nuit… je voulais venir mais j'ai senti que tu voulais être seul.

Scott lui fit un maigre sourire et approcha son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas… Comment s'est passé la séance hier ? S'enquit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le comptoir avec Scott.

-Ça était… Lydia nous a rejoints et je peux te dire qu'elle a été déçue envoyant que c'était moi qui faisais les dernières photos. Grogna-t-il en se rappelant de son après-midi.

-Merci d'être venu en tout cas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais resté. Il termina son café et Mélissa descendit en souriant.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Mélissa sortit de l'armoire plusieurs pains au lait et autres céréales, insistant grossièrement pour que les garçons mangent.

-J'ai pas très faim, mais merci. Souffla Stiles en sentant son ventre se contracter à la vue de toute cette bouffe.

-Oh non ! Crois-moi, tu as faim… tu sais que tu dois manger, Stiles ! Alors prends en au moins un ! Elle lui claqua un petit pain dans la bouche et Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Scott riait de lui. Toi aussi, nigaud ! Râla-t-elle en lui enfournant un pain également.

Les garçons mangèrent docilement tout en terminant leur café. Puis Stiles regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure de partir. Il devait photographier les mariés pendant leur préparation jusqu'au moment du mariage.

-Scott ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Je me sens pas d'y aller seul… Fit Stiles en se levant de table.

-Pas de problème… je vais me changer. Sourit l'Alpha en quittant la table à son tour et embrassant sa mère au passage.

Quand Stiles descendit, il était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire cintrée avec sa cravate rouge déliée négligemment. Il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et s'assura d'avoir assez de carte mémoire pour la journée. Il trouva Scott qui avait une tenue classe, un pantalon noir pincé et une chemise blanche par-dessus. Mais il était loin du costume trois pièces qu'il avait essayé l'autre jour chez le tailleur.

-Bah… Tu mets pas ton costar ? S'étonna Stiles en saisissant ses clés.

-Non… J'ai parlé avec Derek hier, je ne peux pas être son témoin… j'aurai dû être le tien bro'. Fit Scott doucement et Stiles ne sut quoi lui dire, mais il fut touché de cette attention.

Stiles savait que son père ne comptait pas aller au mariage, même si Derek, qui travaillait au poste maintenant, l'avait invité. Tous gardaient pour eux que ce mariage était une utopie, une illusion que rien ne s'était passé.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir où tout semblait être en ébullition. Des personnes mettaient des tables en place, des chaises. Des nappes soyeuses et autres vaisselles ultra brillantes défilaient devant leurs yeux. Stiles prit son Nikon et prit en photo les installations, chuchotant que c'était vraiment « too much » si vous vouliez son avis. Scott pouffa à ses côtés et Lydia arriva d'un pas vif vers eux.

-Stiles, tu es en retard ! Grogna-t-elle et l'accusé leva les yeux au ciel, pas intéressé à relever son niveau. Scott… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis l'assistant du jour, les lumières… tout ça… Sourit-il hypocritement en soulevant le trépied et cette fois ce fut Stiles qui pouffa.

-Bon… Vos tenues laissent à désirer. Lydia reprit contenance en jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière elle, vers le manoir.

-On n'est pas né pour te plaire Lydia. Claqua Stiles, fatigué.

-Je sais… Murmura-t-elle le regard vague et Scott fronça les sourcils en l'entendant à peine.

Lydia se reprit et jeta ses cheveux en arrière. Elle leur montra le chemin et Stiles continua de prendre des photos pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il allait retourner dans le manoir après cinq ans.

-Mary est en haut ! Elle s'habille, elle n'est pas pudique, tu peux y aller Stiles.

-Ok… Scott, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Fit-il rapidement en voyant que Lydia allait répliquer.

Scott hocha la tête et Lydia claqua la langue. En faisant fi de sa réaction, les deux frères montèrent à l'étage. Cet escalier grinçait autant qu'avant son départ. Derek avait tout fait pour l'arrêter et Stiles avait passé des heures à l'observer démonter cette planche pour trouver le problème. Il chassa ce souvenir et arriva dans le couloir. La porte tout au fond avait été leur chambre. Témoin de nuit d'amour, de passion et de dispute pour le peu qu'il y en avait, généralement toujours concernant son degré de sécurité lors des chasses à l'homme. Maintenant, la porte était ouverte, il pouvait entendre Mary chanter de l'intérieur et son cœur se serra. Scott posa une main sur son épaule et Stiles avança finalement, les mains tremblantes.

Ils trouvèrent Mary en sous-vêtements, longiligne et parfaite, elle rayonnait avec l'aura de lumière autour d'elle. Malgré tout, Stiles ne put que lui accordé le bénéfice de la beauté, elle était à couper le souffle. Alors il prit une photo, parce qu'il se dit que Derek aimerait bien en avoir une comme ça.

-Ah Stiles !... Et Scott ! Sourit-elle. Vous êtes là, c'est génial ! Comment trouvez-vous les préparatifs ? S'enquit-elle en allant récupérer sa robe sur un fauteuil.

-Super… c'est très… blanc. Fit Stiles qui ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

-Oui, le blanc est signe de pureté… comme notre couple ! Sourit-elle en se glissant dans sa robe et Stiles eu juste envie de vomir.

Il fit des photos et sentit le regard de Scott sur lui. Cherchant la moindre faille pour la faire sortir de cet enfer. Cependant, il résista. Et mitrailla la jeune marié ainsi que quelques accessoires dans la chambre, évitant malgré tout le lit qui n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Lydia et Kira arrivèrent, l'une souriante, l'autre gênée. Scott embrassa sa petite amie et Stiles prit une photo avec sourire.

-Z'êtes mignons mes chéris ! Gloussa-t-il, oubliant un instant pourquoi il était là.

Lydia attira son attention en claquant la langue et Stiles continua de photographier l'habillage cotonneux, bourré de tulles et autres dentelles qui devaient gratter. Bientôt, son calvaire prit fin et il put sortir de la pièce. Ils tombèrent sur Isaac qui souriait comme un débile, il salua les garçons et demanda la raison de l'abandon de Scott pour être le témoin.

-Je croyais que vous étiez pote, non ? Fit-il perdu et Stiles comprit alors qu'il n'était pas au courant pour sa relation avec Derek.

-Le tailleur a raté son costume. Le sauva-t-il en souriant bêtement. Mais Derek a suffisamment de témoin, t'inquiète pas !

-C'est bête… Souffla Isaac avant de se reprendre. Bon Stiles, Derek est dans la pièce d'ami, il se change mais je te préviens, il est d'une humeur de chien. Fit-il stressé.

-Ok… Stiles salua Isaac qui prit la poudre d'escampette en descendant les escaliers. Un dernier regard à son frère et il entra dans la seconde pièce. Celle qu'utilisait Cora quand elle venait. D'ailleurs, il nota qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Quand il entra. Il trouva Derek en jean et tee-shirt noir devant la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que le loup était conscient de sa présence. Parce que lui-même avait ce frisson incontrôlable, cet élastique qui tendait vers son partenaire. Stiles résista et se racla la gorge. Il prit une photo au même instant où le loup Hale tourna la tête d'un quart dans sa direction.

-Je suis là pour les photos. Précisa-t-il en montrant son appareil.

Derek grogna et reprit son observation de la fenêtre. Stiles échangea un regard avec Scott, mais l'Alpha haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Tu devrais te préparer… ils… ça va bientôt commencer. Essaya-t-il, le corps tremblant de lui parler normalement depuis leur dispute de la veille.

-Comment tu fais… Souffla Derek et Stiles se raidit.

-Et bien… c'est du numérique, j'ai pas autant de travail que ça, c'est assez simple en fait, la difficulté réside dans la lumière et les ombres, faut savoir….

-Stiles, arrête ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Gronda-t-il un peu fort en se retournant.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et Scott posa une main sur son épaule. Le photographe ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les loups présents dans le manoir et dans les alentours devaient les écouter et il pria pour que leur conversation n'aille pas plus loin.

Stiles le défia alors, d'un regard lourd et colérique. Il était hors de question qu'il lui réponde. Il prit alors son Nikon et appliqua un objectif différent, la lumière de cette pièce était plus sombre, il lui fallait un autre filtre.

-Il faut que tu te prépares, Derek ! On est à la bourre ! Fit Lydia en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Derek montra les dents et Lydia détala sous le rire de Stiles qui prenait une autre photo de Derek avec ses yeux bleus et ses crocs dehors. Stiles fit signe à Scott de se retourner et les deux frères laissèrent Derek s'habiller. Stiles entendit le froissement de tissus, imaginant facilement la peau de ses jambes halées, les muscles de ses cuisses fermes, ses hanches indécentes et ses abdominaux d'enfer. Il déglutit et Scott lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtés.

-Quoi ?! Articula-t-il en silence et Scott roula des orbites.

-C'est bon. Fit Derek, agacé.

Stiles se tourna et eu un malaise, léger. Il tituba un peu et Scott le retint d'une main dans le dos.

-Ça va ? Souffla-t-il discrètement à son frère qui papillonna un peu des yeux et repris ses esprits.

-Stiles ? S'inquiéta Derek qui venait de faire un pas vers lui, les yeux trahissant son inquiétude.

-Ça va, nikel ! J'ai… pas très bien dormi. C'est rien, bon t'es prêt ? Fit-il de façon exagérée mais Scott ne le lâcha pas une seule fois, il pouvait voir sa main sur son dos se serpenter de noir, il avait mal.

Stiles fit alors plusieurs photos alors que Derek se préparait. Il réussit avec difficulté à ignorer la douleur que lui causait le costume chichos de Derek. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu dedans deux jours auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été le jour de leur mariage. Il savait qu'ils auraient dû avoir le même genre de costume, peut-être pas aussi guindé, mais il connaissait suffisamment la classe naturelle de Derek pour savoir qu'il aurait été canon dans n'importe quoi.

 **Jluke: Alors ? Vous aussi vous pensez qu'une toile de jute suffirait à Derek pour être canon ? Diantre...U_U**

Alors pas trop dur ce chapitre ? qui veut un mouchoir ? des cookies ? de la glace ? 'fin bon allons! allons

Rendez-vous Lundi OU Mercredi pour la suite ;)

En attendant n'oubliez pas votre petit commentaire mes choux .

J'vous nem aussi


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mes nuggets !**

 **Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre 4 Lundi! Pardon! Pardon ! Donc le voici, un chapitre court et.. euh bah on vous laisse découvrir avec JLuke hé hé * S'enfui loin* !**

 **MOT DE SCOPS** **: Alors déjà merci pour vos messages, ce mois-ci est chargé j'ai pas eu le temps de transmettre vos rw à ma douce, mais promis je le ferais après les fêtes, je serais posé plus tranquillement pour le faire.**

 **Ensuite, pour les petits nouveaux nuggets qui découvre cette histoire, sachez que ce n'est pas une seconde version *wink* mais bel et bien toujours la même histoire d'origine, il y a aucun changement. Et bien sûr ce n'est pas une traduction aussi ^^.**

 **Voilà, voilà mes choux * Béh oui j'aime vous donner un tas de surnoms x) ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez votre petites rw !**

 **Chapitre 4:**

Le moment tant redouté allait arriver. Stiles le sentait, impuissant. Les invités prenaient place sur les chaises joliment décorées de tissus blanc soyeux, de belles fleurs blanches qu'il identifia comme des roses. Derek détestait les fleurs en générales. Elles lui rappelaient la passion secrète de Talia. Mais il semblerait que ce détail ai échappé à Mary…

Il reconnut quelques habitants de Beacon Hills, des collègues de son père. Il vit Deaton se placer au dernier rang, la dernière chaise. Il donnait l'impression de faire acte de présence sans vraiment vouloir être là. Pris d'amitié pour cet homme qui l'avait épaulé dans les moments difficiles, il approcha pour se mettre face à lui.

-Bonjour Alan. Sourit-il sincèrement.

-Stiles… Deaton se releva et serra la main que le plus jeune lui tendait. Je suis surprit de te voir là… je n'y aurais pas cru si on me l'avait dit. Souffla-t-il, désolé. As-tu changé d'avis ? Espéra-t-il et Stiles secoua la tête en silence. Je regrette tellement Stiles… ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Fit-il en insistant du regard mais changea de sujet quand il capta le regard de Derek sur eux un peu plus loin. Je suis content de voir que tu te portes bien, comment est Seattle ?

-C'est grand ! Rit Stiles qui se doutait que Derek était dans le coin, le frisson était constant et semblait engourdit son corps. Je vais vous laisser… Stiles fit mine de partir mais revint sur ses pas à la dernière minute pour prendre Alan dans ses bras. Merci… vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Et Stiles partit avant que le vétérinaire n'ait eu le temps de lui rendre son étreinte. Il retrouva Scott qui souriait avec Kira, ils parlaient tous les deux et Stiles put entendre son projet de voyage.

-Hey les amoureux ? Pourquoi vous ne vivez toujours pas ensemble ? Questionna-t-il voulant se changer les idées.

-Justement… on voulait se trouver un truc sur Seattle. Fit Scott, un peu stressé.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui… On voulait le faire après le mariage de ton père. Commença Kira… Mais à notre retour… enfin, tu connais la suite.

-Pas de soucis. Je serais heureux de vous faire visiter la ville ! Stiles était vraiment heureux, comme il ne l'avait plus étais depuis des siècles. Des années mêmes. Charles sera heureux de te revoir bro' !

Scott ricana hypocritement et Kira pouffa en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Stiles ordonna un câlin de groupe et les trois amis se firent un plaisir de se câliner sans gêne.

Lydia passa près d'eux et Kira capta son regard. Un éclat étrange ternissait ses traits et la kitsune eu de la peine pour elle. Les trois amis finirent par se séparer et bientôt on entendit la musique d'attente, celle qui annonce la marche nuptiale.

Stiles trembla et se secoua pour alléger ses épaules soudainement lourdes. Il prit place sur le devant de l'autel, ignorant le regard de Derek sur sa nuque. Et toujours ce putain d'élastique qui implorait qu'il se rapproche, mais Stiles ferma les yeux et l'élastique lui revint comme un boomerang quand Mary entra dans l'allée bordé d'arbres.

Il photographia la mariée, les invités. Tous souriaient. Tous avaient ce sourire qui ne souhait que du bonheur. Tous ignoraient le mal qui le rongeait et de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas que les loups se posent trop de questions.

Quand Mary fut à hauteur de Derek, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, elle non plus. Alors il comprit que les deux loups au regard bleu étaient seuls au monde et que leur peine avait dû les rassembler. Au final, ils faisaient un beau couple.

Il photographia Derek qui embrassa sa joue du bout des lèvres alors que Mary souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ignora le regard amusé qu'elle lui lança, le faisait-elle exprès ? Il en était persuadé.

-Derek, bébé… Je suis aujourd'hui la femme la plus heureuse sur Terre. Tu me combles de bonheur chaque jour que Dieu fait. Tu es tendre et sauvage, tu es doux et colérique. Nous nous ressemblons tellement… Mary laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue et Stiles eu juste envie de vomir, de pleurer et de partir en courant, mais à la place, il roula des yeux derrière son objectif. Etre ta femme symbolise nos projets et nos rêves… Je t'aime, Derek.

Les vœux de la mariée firent doucement pleurer quelques invités. Stiles croisa le regard de Scott qui avait illuminés ses yeux d'Alpha, lui envoyant tout son soutien. Sa posture laissait clairement voir qu'au moindre signe de sa part, il rappliquerait. Et Stiles lui en serait reconnaissant à vie pour ça.

-Mary… Tu as… j'ai… Stiles sentit son palpitant s'emballer et il dût se mordre la langue pour se calmer, Derek avait le regard ancré dans le celui de sa femme, mais le photographe pouvait jurer qu'il le regardait, lui. J'étais mal, et tu es entrée dans ma vie au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'amour. Tu me l'as donné, sans conditions… et je te serais dévoué pour l'éternité.

Stiles fit un cliché et baissa son appareil pour observer les photos, attendant que Derek ait finit de parler. Chose qui devait être le cas puisque le pasteur enchaîna. Il aurait juste souhaité que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse entièrement. Mais au lieu de ça… Il resta là, faisant tout de même un léger pas en arrière ce qui attira le regard de Derek.

-Oui, je le veux… Souffla Mary émut et Stiles se reprit pour faire une nouvelle photo.

-Derek, acceptez-vous de prendre Mary pour épouse…. Stiles cessa d'écouter la voix du pasteur qui semblait prendre plaisir à faire durer le moment.

Puis soudain, le silence régna, la voix du pasteur se fit plus sourde, plus lointaine. Il n'entendait plus que le son de son cœur tambouriner dans son cerveau, trouvant écho dans ses pompes. Il avait si froid en cet instant. En lui, l'élastique le tirait si fort vers le couple qu'il en laissa échapper une larme de douleur. Puis il l'entendit… clairement.

-Oui, je le veux.

Son monde se brisa, son doigt tremblant sur le bouton et il fit là sa dernière photo, pile au moment où Derek posait ses lèvres sur celles de Mary. Son cœur cessa littéralement de battre le temps de quelques secondes et rapidement Scott était derrière lui alors que les invités applaudissaient en leur jetant des pétales de fleurs. Amèrement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que Derek dirait non, il avait eu si tord…

-On rentre… Souffla Scott à son oreille et Stiles se sentit à peine marcher loin des invités.

Scott et Kira aidèrent Stiles à monter dans la voiture et rangèrent son matériel dans le coffre avec précipitation. Isaac arriva en courant.

-Scott ! Putain, c'était quoi ça ! Hurla-t-il en voyant Stiles qui commençait à lâcher les vannes sur la banquette arrière.

-Désolé Isaac, je te raconterai une autre fois. Scott démarra la Jeep et Kira monta côté passager.

La voiture laissa une traînée de terre et de feuilles mortes derrière elle. Isaac observa la voiture et Lydia le rejoignit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, le visage dévasté.

-Lydia… qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Fit Isaac, encore choqué.

-Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu…

 **OooOooOooO**

Scott arrêta la voiture devant la maison de leurs parents. Le cœur de Stiles ralentissait à mesure que les secondes mortelles défilaient. L'Alpha klaxonna comme un dément pour avertir le shérif qu'il savait à la maison, il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Stiles. Le photographe avait le visage rouge, les larmes inondaient ses joues et ses lèvres se teintaient d'un violet effrayant.

-Stiles, ça va aller ! Stiles, bro', écoute moi ! C'est fini… on est là, je suis là, je te quitte pas ! Hurla-t-il prit de panique.

Puis Stiles cria. Il hurla si fort que Scott sentit ses yeux rouges briller derrière ses paupières clauses. John sortit au même instant et aida Scott à sortir Stiles de la voiture. Les sanglots monstrueux leurs tordaient l'estomac. Chacun laissa leurs larmes couler alors que Stiles s'accrochait comme un dément à son frère de cœur, hurlant à s'en péter les cordes vocales alors qu'ils l'installaient dans le canapé.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire ! Il n'aurait pas dû y aller ! Hurla John, totalement impuissant face à la douleur de son fils.

-John… c'était sa décision. Souffla Mélissa qui venait poser un linge humide sur le front de Stiles, écoutant son rythme cardiaque à l'aide de son stéthoscope, il qui arrivait doucement à se calmer, mais pas à pleurer.

-Je le ramène à Seattle. Fit Scott qui continuait de bercer son frère en lui retirant toute la douleur possible. Il sera mieux là-bas.

-Je viens avec toi. Kira s'accroupie près d'eux et posa une main sur le bras de Stiles.

-On vous rejoint dans la semaine. Fit John en arrêtant de s'arracher les cheveux.

 **OooOooOooO**

Scott préparait les affaires de Stiles qui étaient restés dans la chambre. Il trouva l'ordinateur de son frère et l'ouvrit pour constater que le dossier « MARIAGE DE MERDE » était ouvert. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de photos que Stiles avaient prises depuis le début du shooting. Il jeta un regard en arrière, l'appareil de Stiles était là, il prit alors la carte SD et transféra les photos dans le fichier concerné. Il était en colère.

Il était en rogne contre Lydia, contre Derek, contre lui-même. Il savait que Derek avait accepté que Stiles fasse les photos, parce qu'il avait besoin de réponse et il se foutait royal de savoir ce que le plus jeune aurait ressenti en étant le témoin de toute cette mièvrerie dont faisait preuve Mary.

Mary… Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Elle ne faisait pas partie de sa meute. Elle voulait la sienne. Et même sans le pouvoir d'un Alpha, elle avait mené tout son petit monde à la baguette. Et quoi de mieux que d'apprendre que le meilleur parti d'une meute ancestrale était célibataire ? Elle s'était jetée sur Derek comme une hyène sur un bout de viande. Et Derek n'avait rien vu venir… Il trouva une clé USB qui trainait sur le bureau, il s'assura qu'elle soit vide et transféra les photos, évitant soigneusement de laisser le nom du dossier pour n'en donner aucun. Il prit la clé et un papier pour inscrire une note. Il mit le tout dans une enveloppe et inscrivit le nom de Derek.

Quand il redescendit. Stiles fermait sa veste et buvait un verre d'eau. Kira restait près de lui, au cas où. Il rejoignit John et sa mère qui observaient les deux plus jeune avec prudence.

-John… Donnez-lui ça s'il vous plaît. Fit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe et John hocha la tête. Il a intérêt à le payer… qu'il n'ait pas enduré ça pour rien. Chuchota-t-il, en colère et John le comprit largement.

Scott chargea la voiture et Stiles salua son père et Mélissa, leur faisant un maigre sourire aux vues de son état. John lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Mélissa le serra contre elle avec force.

-On se voit dans quelques jours fiston. Sourit-il

Au moment de sortir de la maison, ils virent Scott qui faisait barrage à une Lydia en larme dans l'allée. Stiles fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère le prendre.

-Si tu viens me cracher ta joie au visage Lydia, tu peux te barrer ! Fit-il la voix cassée par ses hurlements précédents.

-Non ! Stiles… je suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je… tenta-t-elle en essayant de passer mais Scott l'empêcha du moindre mouvement.

-Qu'importe Lydia. Je pars maintenant, retourne à ta petite sauterie. Il passa derrière Scott qui le protégeait de Lydia et monta dans la voiture.

-Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende, se précipitant sur la voiture quand Scott la laissa pour monter derrière le volant. J'ai dû rater quelque chose, Stiles écoute moi ! Elle tapa frénétiquement sur la vitre de la Jeep et John dû intervenir pour la faire reculer et laisser monter Kira et la voiture démarra.

-Ca suffit Lydia… Laisse-les partir. Le shérif mesurait sa voix pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère.

-Tu devais comprendre ton erreur ! Hurla Lydia dont les bras étaient enserrés dans les mains de John, mais la voiture s'éloigna et Lydia cessa de crier quand John la lâcha et la laissa seule sur le trottoir. Tu devais revenir… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle est mauvaise…

 **"Jlukes: Bah quoi ?!"**

 ***Sifflote tout essayant d'éviter les tomates* Oh oh... qu'elle est vilaine cette petite Julie ! C'est pas ma faute ! Hey moi aussi j'ai eu le cœur brisé en lisant ce chapitre *couine* voilà quoi...**

 **Alors j'attends vos petites attaques toute mignonne je me arme de mon armure pendant ce temps-là ! hé hé \o**

 **Bon, pour la suite soit Vendredi soir OU samedi matin. Tout dépend quand je pars pour ce week-end de fête de noël.**

 ***hug groupé***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les lutins !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que papa nowel vous à bien gâté** ***wink*.**

 **Je suis désolé lundi, je n'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre, car je n'étais pas chez moi pour les fêtes** **. Donc le voici ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous samedi pour la chapitre 6.**

 **Bonne soirée mes lutins.**

 **PS: Merci pour touuuut vos adorables messages ! Je donnerais le lien direct de la publication à JLukes cas vous êtes nombreux. Merci pour elle.**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Derek observait ce lac avec une peine lourde. Toutes ces couleurs, ces parfums, ces bruits…

Tout ce que l'automne lui rappelait était douloureux. Stiles aimait tellement cette saison. Stiles…

Fraîchement marié depuis une semaine, il ne pouvait oublier la douleur qui l'avait plié en deux alors que les invités le félicitaient encore pour son mariage. Il était en train de remercier un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu quand brutalement il avait senti son cœur se comprimer dans un étau si puissant qu'il se retrouva courbé, retenant son cri de douleur. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une crise cardiaque. Et un seul nom lui était venu en tête. Stiles…

Mary s'était alors immédiatement inquiétée et Isaac s'était approché de lui pour le soutenir. Heureusement ou non, la douleur s'était apaisé, mais était resté présente jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement dans la soirée. Et il avait compris. Stiles était reparti.

Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré que Stiles le retienne. Lui fasse changer d'avis. Mais non. Son humain avait gardé cet air impassible, refusait farouchement de lui parler et de lui donner les raisons de son départ. Et il avait dit oui, à Mary. Mary qui l'aimait, qui lui souriait le matin quand il ouvrait les yeux. Et même si ce n'était pas Stiles, c'était toujours un sourire, un sourire qui l'empêchait de sombrer depuis plus de trois ans.

Mary travaillait à la boutique de prêt à portée chic dans le centre-ville alors que lui était devenu agent de police à Beacon Hills. Au départ, c'était John qui l'avait fait entrer avec un coup de pouce de Stiles. Et quand son humain est parti, John était resté près de lui, à le soutenir et Derek lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

John était parti deux jours plus tôt en vacance avec Mélissa, laissant à Derek une enveloppe qu'il avait rapidement ouverte. La clé USB lui avait brûlé les doigts, il savait qu'il s'agissait des photos du mariage, les photos de Stiles. Quelle connerie ! Quand il avait lu la note, il s'était senti aussi con qu'un connard dans son genre pouvait l'être. « Quelques soient ses torts, il n'avait pas le droit d'endurer ça »

Il avait été si aveugle qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant ce qu'avait pu ressentir son ex-petit ami. Lydia et Mary avaient tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pu refuser. « Réfléchis bébé, il est doué d'après Lydia et il est le mieux placé pour faire ça ! » Derek avait grogné contre cette idée. Mais l'argument suivant l'avait achevé. « Et puis, il y a prescription maintenant ! Il est surement passé à autre chose ! Tu n'es pas gay bébé, je te le garantis… » Avait-elle roucoulé. Lydia avait ajouté qu'ainsi il pourrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourrait enfin aller de l'avant. Et il y avait cru. Bêtement.

Il s'était même fâché avec Cora. Son unique famille. Cora qui détestait Mary et qui lui faisait bien ressentir. Et la réciproque était vraie. Sa sœur n'était même pas venue au mariage.

Il sentit l'odeur de Lydia avant qu'elle n'approche de lui. Il grogna. L'attitude de la rouquine avait totalement changé depuis le mariage. Déjà bien avant le mariage il l'avait trouvé étrange, mais ses changements d'attitudes lui mettaient les nerfs en pelotes. Elle l'avait pourtant soutenu quand il s'était retrouvé seul, elle avait maudis le nom de Stiles avec force mais il savait à l'époque que ce n'était que de la douleur et de la peine et non une réelle haine envers l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Je peux ? Fit-elle doucement en ignorant le grognement et Derek hocha la tête.

Lydia s'installa à côté de lui, sur l'herbe jaunie. Elle observa le lac avec attention et nostalgie.

-Je suis désolé, Derek… J'ai tout foiré. Souffla la Banshee, épuisé.

Derek tourna la tête vers elle, et il vit pour la première fois les cernes creuses qui ornaient ses yeux, ses mains tremblantes, et ressentit puissamment ses remords.

-Tu devrais pas. De sa voix atone, Derek retourna à la contemplation de l'eau qui dansait au gré du petit vent.

-Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai… c'est moi qui ait fait venir Stiles. Avoua-t-elle. J'ai toujours essayé de savoir pourquoi il était parti et… on ne me disait jamais rien. Il a coupé tous les ponts et je ne supportais pas ça ! Lydia leva la voix et agita les mains devant elle, perdant totalement le contrôle de ses émotions, Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Quand Mary est arrivée… je sentais que les choses changeaient ! Et je ne voulais pas ! Parce que c'est Stiles et Derek ! Parce que c'est Stiles et Scott ! Ça ne pouvait pas devenir Mary et Derek ! Jamais !

-Lydia… Souffla Derek, qui n'avait pas envie de l'entendre critiquer Mary comme tous les autres avant elle.

Mais la Banshee ne l'écouta pas. Elle se leva et arpenta le bord de la rivière, frottant son visage avec fatigue, pointant Derek du doigt à plusieurs reprises.

-Il devait revenir ! Vous deviez discuter et il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en partant ! Mais RIEN NE S'EST PASSE COMME PRÉVU ! Hurla-t-elle au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Lydia calme-toi…

-Non ! Derek… tu ne comprends donc rien ? Implora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Stiles est parti parce qu'il a appris quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi ! J'ai tout essayé, j'ai soudoyé, j'ai torturais, j'ai…

Derek eu peur l'espace d'un instant. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

-Tu devais le forcer à te parler ! Mais tu n'as rien fais, je t'ai servi des situations sur un plateau d'argent et tu n'as rien saisi ! Tu dois te méfier de Mary… elle est… dangereuse, elle est mauvaise, elle est…

-Hey ! Ho ! Hurla Derek, fatigué qu'on lui rabâche les oreilles avec Mary. Ma femme ne me ment pas, Lydia ! Elle ne s'est pas barrée à trois semaines du mariage sans un mot ! Elle était là il y a une semaine, tu te souviens ? Tu étais là, derrière elle ! Alors oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as tout foiré Lydia et laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !

Sur ce, Derek se leva et quitta le lac d'un pas ferme. Lydia l'observa partir, se tirant les cheveux pour avoir tout fait foirer.

 **OooOooOooO**

-Hey bébé… Susurra Mary en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Derek qui lisait un livre sur le canapé. Ça va ? Tu as l'air contrarié…

-Ça va. Un cas difficile au boulot ce matin. Mentit-il avec succès.

Mary fit le tour du canapé et vint se mettre sur ses genoux. Elle lui embrassa la mâchoire et glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour atteindre le coin de sa bouche. Derek se laissa faire et lui autorisa l'accès en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi… tu as payé Stiles pour les photos ? Fit-elle doucement contre ses lèvres et cela eu le don de le refroidir.

-Non… Je n'ai pas d'adresse pour lui envoyer.

-Essayes avec Scott, je viens d'apprendre qu'il restait vivre là-bas. Ronronna-t-elle à l'idée que l'Alpha avait laissé le champ libre.

-Ah bon ? Fit-il surprit. Il ne m'en a rien dit…

-Si c'est le cas, tu devrais voir avec lui pour faire le point. Beacon Hills ne peut pas rester sans Alpha amour.

Derek réfléchis à cette constatation, il devait en effet s'assurer que Scott reviendrait ou non. Et pourtant, l'idée que l'ado qu'il avait aidé à évoluer quittait la ville lui faisait mal. Déjà le départ de Stiles, maintenant lui… Cora ne reviendrait plus, Lydia perdait la tête… Que devenait cette meute si forte et si soudée ? Décidément, tout avait volé en éclat.

-Je vais aller à Seattle pour parler avec Scott. Je vais payer Stiles en même temps. Souffla-t-il. J'irai à la banque demain.

-Tu verras en même temps pour mettre le compte à nos deux noms ? Sourit-elle en lui embrassant de nouveau le coin des lèvres et Derek hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

 **OooOooOooO**

Alors que Mary prenait une douche, Derek prit son ordinateur portable et inséra la clé USB, il n'avait pas encore prit le temps de regarder les photos. Il ouvrit le dossier et afficha directement un diaporama.

Les photos défilèrent en rythme lent. D'abords les essayages hommes. Il sourit en voyant ses amis heureux et riants, Scott était là mais sans vraiment être là s'il en jugeait les regards vagues qu'il semblait diriger vers l'objectif, vers Stiles. Lui-même se reconnu distrait sur certaine photo. Parce qu'il n'avait pu décrocher son regard de ce visage qu'il avait si souvent parsemé de baiser. 18. C'était le nombre de grains de beauté qu'il avait sur le visage. Stiles était là après cinq ans d'absence et il trouva injuste de ne pas savoir lui parler comme avant. Pire encore quand il avait réclamé des explications et qu'il n'avait rien lâché.

Ça le rendait malade, plus il y pensait et plus il voulait savoir. Et que dire de l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais ? Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il l'aimait comme un fou, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais Stiles l'avait quitté, l'avait blessé et ne l'aimait plus suffisamment pour rester auprès de lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Et ce dernier voyage lui permettrait de connaître enfin la vérité de continuer sa route. Foie de Hale, il saura.

 **Hey voilà... Alors ? rassurer un peu sur la suite qui va se dérouler ? huun ça reste à voir tout n'est pas encore résolu ;).**

 **N'oubliez pas vos petits avec les lutins !**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques minutes pour la publication d'un drabble sur THIAM ma participation au calendrier d'avent du Scott's Pack :).**

 **Bonne soirée je vous nems aussi *heart attack***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello \o !**

 **Merci encore une fois pour vos RW désolé je ne prend pas al peine de vous répondre car j'ai pas vraiment le temps mais sachez que je lis vos rw et cela fait extrêmement plaisir :D. C'est motivant vous petit encouragement *coeur*.**

 **Oui le précédent chapitre était court, voici la chapitre 6 comme promis :D.**

 **( Jlukes : Et voilà la suite, un retour à Seattle !**

 **Et une nouvelle confrontation en vue... Va-t-elle déboucher sur quelque chose ? Allez savoir... )**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Stiles sortait de son rendez-vous avec le banquier. Il était assez livide et John qui attendait sur le parking vint s'assurer que le rendez-vous n'avez pas été catastrophique.

-Alors ? Il t'accorde un délai ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

-Ouai… merci P'pa, sans ton avance, j'aurais été dans la merde. Stiles souffla et observa la rue autour de lui. Ça te dit de venir boire un verre ?

-Sûr ! C'est moi qui offre ! Sourit John et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

Les deux Stilinski entrèrent dans un bar aux allures feutrées. Stiles prit place au comptoir, suivi par son père. Le serveur leur prit leur commande et Stiles retira son bonnet. L'hiver entrait toujours plus rapidement à Seattle comparait à Beacon Hills.

-J'espère que l'entretien de Scott se passe bien. Fit Stiles, soucieux. Si ça marche, ils pourront prendre l'appartement qu'ils ont vu près du mien.

-Ça serait bien pour toi et je t'avoue que je serais rassuré de savoir qu'il est tout près… John remercia le serveur qui leur servi chacun une bière.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir ! La retraite est pour bientôt ! Rit Stiles pour charrier son père.

-Hey ! Un peu de respect ! Je ne suis pas si vieux… Non mais oh ! Gronda-t-il en bombant le torse.

-Ouai… Stiles but sa bière et soupira de bien être, il avait soif, défendre sa cause auprès d'un type austère avait le don de lui dessécher le gosier.

Son cellulaire sonna et il souffla avant de décrocher à Scott, croisant les doigts devant son visage.

-Alors ?

-Je l'ai ! Hurla Scott dans le combiné. Il me prend, je suis assistant vétérinaire !

John put l'entendre de là où il se trouvait et leva son verre vers Stiles qui félicitait déjà son frère, lui proposant de les rejoindre au bar qui se trouvait dans sa rue. Stiles raccrocha et rangea son téléphone en riant.

-Je vais pouvoir récupérer mon intimité ! Gloussa-t-il en finissant sa pression.

-Tu te plains ? Rit John

-Non… Vivre avec Scott et Kira est facile. C'est juste que… Plus de trois ans que je vis seul… J'aime bien mes moments d'exil en fait ! Gloussa-t-il pour chasser son sentiment de solitude.

La distance aidait Stiles à surmonter sa peine et la douleur. Quand on dit « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il aimait et aimera toujours Derek, peu importe qu'il se trouve en Europe, sur la Lune ou à côté de lui, mais ça fait toujours moins mal, l'élastique en lui ne se manifestait plus quand il y avait une distance entre eux. Et quoi de mieux qu'un millier de kilomètre ? Ouai… c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin.

Scott les rejoignit et offrit la seconde tournée. Exceptionnellement, Stiles accepta la seconde bière faisant promettre que c'était la dernière pour lui. Ils trinquèrent à la santé de l'Alpha et au nouvel appartement qu'ils devraient obtenir d'ici la fin de la semaine, John et Mélissa se portant garant pour eux.

 **OooOooOooO**

Le samedi matin, Stiles et John aidèrent Scott à porter les cartons pour les monter au second étage de l'immeuble de Stiles. Les femmes se faisaient plaisir en prenant leur café tranquillement alors que les hommes suaient – enfin pour certains hein ! – pour continuer de porter leurs affaires. Oh ils n'avaient pas grand-chose, mais le magasin de décoration du centre-ville venait de livrer meubles et autres embellissements. Merci les parents de Kira pour l'avance. Le moment de faire passer le canapé fut épique. Mélissa dirigea les hommes d'une main de maître et John se cogna deux fois le genou contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Stiles se coinça les doigts dans la rainure et Scott hésita à lacérer le cuir. Vraiment, c'était mé-mo-ra-ble.

-Aller, faites une pause, j'ai fait du café ! Sourit Kira qui en toute bonne maîtresse de maison leur avait fait du café et du thé.

Ils s'installèrent sur le nouveau canapé, enfin, les trois hommes s'affalèrent comme des phoques sur le cuir. Les dames prirent place en tailleurs sur le parquet. On est d'accord…

-Prête pour ton premier jour ma chérie ? Lança Mélissa en goûtant le thé de Kira, spécialité de famille.

-Un peu stressé j'avoue… Sourit-elle crispé.

-Tu vas tout déchirer ! Scott l'encouragea en lui faisant un grand sourire et la jeune kitsune en rougit.

-Si ça vous intéresse, moi j'ai un shooting demain ! Fit Stiles naturellement

-Vrai ? S'enquit John en se redressant difficilement. Un dimanche ?

-Ouai… une Bar Mitzvah. Sourit-il. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà une rentrée…

-C'est super fiston ! On est fier de vous les garçons ! Sourit John en voulant prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Non ! T'es trempé… beurk ! Les autres rirent et bientôt il fut l'heure d'y retourner.

 **OooOooOooO**

Le train des parents allaient bientôt quitter le quai. Stiles, Scott et Kira faisaient des grands signes et lançaient des baisers. Ils s'en fichaient s'ils étaient ridicules. Les avoir avec eux avaient été génial. Loin des tensions, de la douleur ou des pleurs. Et c'était tout ce dont Stiles avait eu besoin.

Il laissa les amoureux à leur étage et continua son ascension jusqu'au quatrième. Appartement 4B. Il se retrouva enfin seul et soupira en posant son dos contre sa porte. Il ferma le verrou et fila prendre une douche, dégourdissant ses muscles et chantonnant les paroles d'une chanson.

Il prit son dîner, un assortiment de légume et de blanc de dinde. Il devait avoir une alimentation saine et cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de problème, mais il s'accordait malgré tout, une fois par mois, les curly-frites qu'il affectionnait tant. Puis, il éteignit les lumières pour aller rejoindre son lit où Charles l'attendait patiemment. Il lui grattouilla les oreilles et le félin ronronna contre lui quand il se blottit dans sa couette.

-Mais oui… Scott est parti mon grand, papa est là, tout à toi ! Il caressa la bête aussi moche que possible – ce qui faisait tout son charme si vous vouliez son avis – et s'endormit enfin.

 **OooOooOooO**

Stiles s'éclatait à cette Bar Mitzvah. Vraiment. La famille était géniale, les gamins s'amusaient et il avait appris pleins de trucs sur les coutumes juives, sur la nourriture et autres fêtes religieuses. Le seul passage narratif auquel il se serait bien passé, c'était la circoncision juive… Carrément dégueu si vous vouliez savoir. Mais il avait écouté se rappelant qu'il en avait fait un exposé en économie au lycée. Mais avoir la version de « l'intérieur » était vraiment space…

-Tenez mon grand ! Sourit la grand-mère Frida en lui filant une liasse de billet avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Il lui sourit, amusé mais pas trop écœuré non plus, après tout, il semblait il y a voir plus que prévu dans la paume de sa main, il n'allait pas cracher sur la viande non plus ! Frida lui fit un clin d'œil et Stiles vit le signal pour laisser la famille tranquille. Il leur assura qu'il ferait le book et qu'il serait prêt dans deux jours.

C'est en sifflant que Stiles gara sa Jeep dans le parking de l'immeuble. Il monta en chantonnant la même chanson que d'habitude.

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **Ricochet, take your rain**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**

 **I am titanium**

 **I am titanium…**

Quand il arriva à son étage, il frissonna. Il raffermit son gilet autour de lui et chercha dans sa sacoche ses clés avant de sentir une vague écrasante lui plomber les épaules. Les paroles moururent dans sa gorge quand il releva la tête pour trouver Derek appuyé sur la porte de son appartement. Bordel ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il sentit son cœur paniquer. Ce n'était pas DU TOUT prévu qu'il soit là ! Il hésita à appeler Scott. Mais il se ravisa. Lui et Kira devaient profiter de leur soirée avant leur premier jour de boulot le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il agisse comme un homme, redresse le torse et relève la tête. Ce n'était que Derek. Derek qui s'était marié. Derek qui avait dit oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-il de façon détaché mais qui sonnait tout de même revêche.

-Te parler… et te donner ça.

Derek leva la main qui contenait une enveloppe kraft et Stiles pria pour que ce soit sa paie.

-Pas la peine. C'était mon cadeau de mariage. Grogna-t-il, que voulez-vous, il avait sa dignité quand même !

Stiles arriva à sa porte et Derek s'écarta pour qu'il puisse ouvrir. Une fois fait le photographe se demanda s'il devait le laisser entrer. Que se passerait-il s'il le laissait faire ? Rien, il était marié et il avait bien trop souffert. Et puis, s'il se disputait, Scott devrait pouvoir l'entendre…

-Entre… L'invita-t-il à regret avant de refermer derrière le loup.

Derek entra et avisa les lieux. C'était petit, mais cosy. Le parquet brillait et il reconnut le côté maniaque de Stiles. Le salon ne comportait qu'un canapé deux places et une télévision, des photos montages de sa famille ornaient les murs.

-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Fit Stiles en allant dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et le boire d'une traite en laissant Derek planté dans le salon.

-Je suis venu voir Scott, mais j'ai senti ton odeur dans l'immeuble. Je me suis dit que je devrais venir te voir avant. Fit la voix de Derek dans la pièce d'à côté.

Stiles ferma les yeux et souffla. Il retourna dans le salon et fit face à Derek pour en finir au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Il recula automatiquement d'un pas quand il sentit cette attraction puissante qui lui tirait les entrailles.

-Parler de son statut d'Alpha pour Beacon Hill et…

-Il est deux étages plus bas. Coupa-t-il pressé d'en finir.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'arrêter sur sa nuque. Il souffla et fit un pas en avant, par réflexe, Stiles en fit un en arrière.

-Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Implora-t-il et le cœur de Stiles dérapa. Est-ce que j'ai dit… quelque chose ? Je t'ai fait du mal ?

-Derek… tu n'as…

-Dis-moi ! J'en peux plus, j'ai… ça fait mal, là ! Pointa-t-il son cœur en haussant le ton et Stiles inspira difficilement, c'était toujours plus facile quand Derek était en colère, pas quand il semblait être en point de rupture émotionnelle.

-J'aurai peut-être dû te le dire il y a une semaine Derek… Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Mais maintenant c'est trop. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi ? Cria Derek, suppliant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-TU AS DIS OUI ! Hurla Stiles qui en avait marre, qui sentait son cœur saigner. Tu as dit oui… Sa voix craqua et il le contourna pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Pars, maintenant Derek.

Derek resta sur place, la tête baissée en fixant le sol. Et Stiles laissa sa jambe trembler en signe d'impatience, mordant sa joue pour ne rien dire de plus. Sous ce silence, Derek finit par sortir et passer devant lui pour s'arrêter sur le seuil.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles leva la main et la tendit vers lui, à quelques centimètres de sa veste en cuir… il ne l'effleura même pas, serrant le poing avant de ramener sa main contre lui. Derek fit un pas en avant et quitta l'appartement, Stiles ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre, mordant son poing au sang, retenant le sanglot et les larmes. Fort et déterminé, il claqua la tête une fois sur le bois et se releva. L'élastique lâcha prise et Stiles fila dans son lit sans manger.

 **OooOooOooO**

Scott et Kira mataient un film bien emmitouflé dans leur nouveau canapé. La nuit baignait l'appartement dans le noir et seul l'écran apportait une certaine lumière.

-Il est parti. Fit Scott en soufflant de soulagement pour son frère qui avait tenu le coup.

-Et il arrive. Fit Kira qui éteignait la télé au moment où l'on sonna à la porte.

Scott écarta le plaid et se leva pour aller ouvrir, Kira alluma la lumière. L'Alpha trouva le loup Hale derrière la porte, il aperçut furtivement l'éclat de tristesse dans son regard, mais le bêta changea rapidement de regard et Scott l'invita à entrer.

-Alors ça y est… vous êtes installés ? Fit Derek en scannant les lieux, l'odeur de Stiles et de John étaient présentes dans l'appartement.

-Ouai… Avec Kira on commence le travail demain. Fit Scott, platoniquement.

-Et pour Beacon Hills ? Tu vas revenir ?

\- Non, je te laisse le territoire. Après tout, il a toujours étais à toi hein. Sourit-il doucement. Je te demande juste de faire attention à Liam… le temps qu'il sache ce qu'il veut faire.

-Il viendra. Gloussa Kira, parce que tout le monde savait que Liam était proche de son Alpha.

-Pas de problème. Derek hocha la tête plusieurs fois puis se rappela ce qu'il avait dans la main. Tiens, Stiles n'en a pas voulu, donne lui s'il te plaît.

Scott acquiesça et prit l'enveloppe épaisse. Derek allait partir, mais l'Alpha sursauta. Il ressentait toute cette peine, celle de Stiles, celle de Derek… Tant de douleur devait cesser.

-Il faut que tu insistes ! Fit-il promptement et Derek se retourna, le regard intrigué. Je suis pas débile. Vous vous aimez et tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu l'aime elle, jamais. Parle-lui, insiste.

-Non Scott. Il ne m'aime pas, il ne serait pas parti il y a cinq ans si c'était le cas. Gronda-t-il pour ne rien montrer de se douleur.

-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu ne connais pas Stiles ? As-tu douté une seule fois ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Tu sais quoi ? Tiens… Scott fila dans la cuisine et trouva de quoi écrire, il griffonna énergiquement et revint avec un papier.

-C'est son local. Vas-y. Ordonna-t-il. Tu en sauras plus, mais ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné.

-Scott ! Intervint Kira qui trouva que l'idée était mauvaise.

-Kira… Si Derek aime éperdument sa femme, il rentrera chez lui sans plus s'en soucier et ne reviendra jamais. Gronda-t-il en dardant son regard dans celui du bêta.

Derek observa le duel de regard jusqu'à ce que Kira souffle de résignation. Il fixa l'adresse et sortit de l'appartement sans un autre regard.

 **(Jluke: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Derek va-t-il y aller ? Va-t-il découvrir le secret de Stiles ? Qui aime Frida ? Parce qu'elle va revenir !)**

 **A mercredi !**


	7. Chapter 7

**BANANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \o/ BONNE CHANTEEEEEEE * wink à Syl***

 **Que cette année vous apportes tout pleins de paillettes, des cookies bref du bonheur quoi...**

 **Merci merci merciiiiiii pour vos rw sincèrement *** cœur sur vous *****

 **Dés la fin de l'histoire promis j'enverrais le lien de la publication à Jlukes pour qu'elle puisse vous lire, car j'avoue j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Avec les fêtes blabla famille,les ami'e's, les emmerdes toussatoussa... ' Fin voilà.**

 **Béh voui... Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre les nuggets \o/**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Au réveil, Stiles sentit un poids sur sa tête, c'était doux, c'était chaud et ça ronronnait. Charles dormait comme un bien heureux sur sa tête et le photographe grogna dans son oreiller.

-Charles… Râla-t-il même s'il se doutait que le matou ne lui répondrait pas. Ma tête n'est pas un coussin, barre-toi ! Fit-il vivement en bougeant la tête.

Vexé, le chat se releva mais prit soin de s'étirer en restant sur sa tête. Stiles gonfla les joues et roula des yeux - exercice trop dur au réveil - et soupira quand Charles quitta le lit pour sortir par la fenêtre entre-ouverte et rejoindre le balcon.

-J'aurais dû prendre un poisson rouge. Grogna-t-il en se levant.

N'ayant pas dîné la veille, il prit soin de déjeuner en prenant son traitement. Il resta debout devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue sublime de la ville. La tour du Space Needle le faisait rêver. Il mangea ses céréales et songea à la visite de Derek la veille. Il était content de lui-même. Il l'avait mis dehors. Il n'avait pas craqué, enfin, pas vraiment. Le loup devait être reparti maintenant et il espérait avoir trouvé un arrangement avec Scott.

Au final il se changea pour enfiler un jean et ses converses, passa un tee-shirt et mit son sweat bleu à capuche avant de prendre son matériel et de filer au labo. Il devait préparer le book de la Bar Mitzvah du petit Joshua. Il croisa Scott en sortant de chez lui, son meilleur ami avait semble-t-il quelque chose à lui dire.

-Hey Scotty ! Ça va ? S'enquit-il en refermant la porte de son appart' à clé.

-Super… Et toi ? Dit-il et le photographe capta son stress et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Rien… Derek est venu hier ? Ç'a était ?

-Oui, arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai géré comme un pro ! Sourit-il fier de lui.

Scott hocha la tête et lui donna l'enveloppe de Derek. Stiles roula des yeux mais la prit quand même, son banquier serait content et après tout, merde ! Il en avait chié pour l'avoir cet argent ! Scott sourit et n'ajouta rien. Il suivit Stiles au parking de l'immeuble et chacun partit pour sa journée.

Stiles prit le temps d'aller à la banque pour déposer l'argent de la Bar Mitzvah et celui du mariage. Étonnamment, le banquier avait quitté les « Monsieur » âcres en « Monsieur Stilinski » méga joyeux et écœurant de banalité. Grace à cette charmante somme, Stiles avait pu rembourser les dernières traites de son prêt étudiant et payer un des mois de loyer en retard de son local.

C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il entra dans son local, chantonnant les paroles de ColdPlay

 **I turn the music up,I got my records on**

 _ **J'augmente le son, Je fais tourner mes disques**_

 **From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song**

 _ **Sous les décombres je chante une chanson rebelle**_

 **Don't want to see another generation drop**

 _ **Je ne veux pas voir une autre chute de génération**_

 **I'd rather be a comma than a full stop**

 _ **Je préfère être une virgule plutôt qu'un point final**_

La première pièce était assez petite, il avait pu caser un bureau et quelques photos qu'il avait faites du Space Needle et du Mont Renier alors qu'il avait profité de la visite pour photographier la vue panoramique. Il ferma derrière lui et posa son ordinateur portable sur le petit bureau et entra dans l'arrière salle. Des rideaux et autres accessoires, pieds, toiles, lampes…

 **Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees**

 _ **Peut être suis-je dans le noir, peut être suis-je à genoux**_

 **Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes**

 _ **Peut être suis-je suspendu entre deux trapèzes**_

 **But my heart is beating and my pulses start**

 _ **Mais mon coeur bat et mon pouls s'accélère**_

 **Cathedrals in my heart**

 ** _Des cathédrales dans mon cœur_**

Il posa son appareil sur le meuble à disposition et leva la tête pour allumer la lumière. Il sursauta comme un cabri quand il vit Derek appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur. Juste à côté de son étagère où traînaient tous ses dossiers.

-Bordel de merde ! Putain, Derek ! Hurla-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti sa présence ? Maintenant qu'il se concentrait, il la ressentait, puissante et vibrante. Il reprit son calme et chercha un instant à comprendre pourquoi et comment il l'avait trouvé.

-Scott… Grogna-t-il en retournant dans son petit bureau. Connard, je vais te tuer. Il prit son portable et appela son ex-meilleur ami et faux-frère, il eut plusieurs tonalités mais finalement le répondeur s'enclencha. T'as intérêt à faire des heures sup' si tu veux pas que je me pointe ce soir pour te botter le cul, enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il sur la fin avant de raccrocher.

Derek était face à lui maintenant, le visage figé dans l'incompréhension, même si Stiles n'eut aucunes difficultés à capter le léger haussement de lèvres, juste là, à droite.

-T'es pas censé être parti ? Claqua-t-il en ouvrant son ordinateur.

Pour toute réponse, Derek claqua un dossier sur le bureau de Stiles et le plus jeune sursauta un peu. Quand il reconnut le fameux dossier il trembla et leva un regard hésitant vers Derek, qui lui, restait impassible, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu l'as lu ? Fit-il faiblement et Derek mit du temps à répondre.

-Non. Pourtant j'ai cru devenir fou toute la nuit devant ce putain de dossier ! Et vu la taille je me doute que ce n'est pas pour de simple visite médicale de contrôle.

En effet, le dossier devait bien faire dix centimètres d'épaisseur, dedans était stocké cinq années de renseignements sur son dossier médical. Et Stiles sut qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, il n'avait ni la force physique – pour se barrer assez loin et assez vite – ni la force mentale de lutter davantage.

-Je suis malade. Souffla-t-il en se calant dans le fond de sa chaise.

Il sentit l'élastique en lui exercer une pression contraire vers Derek. Derek qui relâcha les bras et ouvrit doucement la bouche, son corps trembla et son cœur lui tomba dans les pompes.

-Depuis quand… depuis quand tu le sais. Fit-il tremblant, même s'il ne voulait rien montrer, Stiles capta sans problème le trémolo dans sa poitrine et ça lui brisa le cœur.

-Cinq ans. Trois semaines avant notre mariage pour être précis. Il grimaça et évita le regard de Derek qui semblait perdre contenance à mesure qu'il parlait. Tu te souviens, les prises de sang obligatoires pour pouvoir nous marier en Californie ? Derek hocha la tête, prenant place sur la chaise face au bureau. Deaton nous les avait faites pour pouvoir se charger de la tienne. Il m'a… il m'a appelé avant notre rendez-vous, il voulait me voir seul. Stiles souffla et frotta son visage, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge qui lui faisait mal. J'ai une leucémie.

-Je… pourtant tu…Derek lui donna l'impression d'être un fantôme, perdu entre deux mondes. Je ne décèle rien…

-Je suis en rémission depuis trois ans. Mais à l'époque, les médecins me donnaient à peine six mois. Souffla Stiles en observant ses doigts tremblant sur le bois.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence, Stiles lui laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information et Derek qui faisait tourner son cerveau à dix milles. Le photographe attendait le moment où il lui passerait un savon. Parce qu'il connaissait cet homme mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Derek fronça les sourcils et leva le regard dans sa direction, il arma ses poings et les tapa durement sur le bureau.

-Tu m'as quitté pour ça ! Hurla-t-il sans prendre le temps de grogner. Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que je t'aimais et que j'aurai voulu être avec toi pour t'aider à surmonter çà ? Sa voix montant toujours plus fort jusqu'à laisser ses yeux gris changer pour le bleu.

Stiles tenta d'ignorer le remue-ménage dans son corps. Un Derek en colère était beau à voir, depuis longtemps il ne l'avait plus effrayé. Il se leva à son tour et tenta de le calmer en parlant doucement.

-Non Derek. Parce qu'il y a cinq ans, j'étais sure de mourir. Et il était hors de question de te faire endurer ça. Il réussit à garder son calme et il se félicita pour ça, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Derek qui le chopa par le col et les tripes de Stiles se contractèrent au contact de sa main sur son cou, il ferma les yeux sous le frisson.

-Tu n'avais pas à prendre de décisions pour moi ! Gronda Derek en laissant une vibration sourde lui remonter le sternum et Stiles se retint de gémir et ouvrit les yeux pour attraper son poing sur son col et força Derek à le lâcher.

-Tu devrais me remercier ! Cria-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur le poing de Derek qui dardait sur lui un regard assombrit par bien trop d'émotions en même temps. Tu es marié Derek, tu vas avoir des enfants et pleins de cadeaux sous le sapin. Remercie-moi de t'avoir évité ces deux ans de pleurs, de douleur et de frayeurs. Remercie-moi de t'éviter de t'inquiéter pour moi à chaque instant. Tu mérites mieux que ça, crois-moi. Je ne t'aurai rien apporté de bon Derek.

Il réussit à lui faire lâcher son pull et il retira sa main de la sienne. Reprenant ainsi toutes ses facultés mentales. Il lissa son sweat et reprit une certaine contenance. Derek resta la main levé durant deux petites secondes puis baissa le bras le long de son corps.

-Rentre chez toi, Derek… s'il te plaît. Implora-t-il le corps tremblant, sentant ses limites se fissurer à mesure du temps où Derek était bien trop près de lui, même séparé d'un bureau.

Dans un état second, le loup quitta le local et Stiles se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il tenta de respirer correctement et chantonna quelques paroles sans queues ni têtes pour essayer de penser à autre choses, mais les mots semblaient se coincer dans sa gorge une fois sur deux.

Son téléphone sonna et il reconnut le numéro de Frida pour la Bar Mitzvah. Il toussa plusieurs fois et se racla la gorge. Il avait un travail et devait assurer. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire. Il sourit pour tester son état et décrocha.

-Stiles Studio ! Fit-il chantant, espérant que le léger craquement dans sa voix ne soit pas fait remarquer.

 **OooOooOooO**

Stiles rentra tard ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et de se retrouver seul dans son appartement. Il avait pensé à Derek toute la journée. Derek qui devait être chez lui, ou encore sur la route, qui devait rejoindre sa charmante épouse – beurk – à qui il allait faire l'amour toute la nuit, la remerciant d'être en bonne santé, de lui offrir la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et Stiles avait vécu cette journée comme un zombi à la recherche de chair fraîche. Dieu qu'il aimerait pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air pour oublier un peu tout ça. Mais en trois ans de bonne santé, il avait été incapable de passer à autre chose… pas comme certain.

Il trouva Scott sur son palier et l'instant fugace où il aurait voulu lui faire le portrait disparu sous le regard inquiet de son bro'.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je veux te détester. Souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Je suis désolé. Mais lui dire était une façon de classer tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? Fit Scott, gêné.

-Tu as raison… merci d'être venu mon pote… je vais me coucher. Stiles lui sourit tristement et Scott hocha la tête avant de le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Stiles referma doucement sa porte et rangea ses affaires sur son canapé avant d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever toute cette tension. Il avait la sensation d'avoir un monde entier sur ses épaules et espérait que la nuit l'aiderait.

En sortant de la douche, il enfila un short de survêt' et un tee-shirt large, avala un bol de soupe de la vieille Margareth qui avait gardé Charles durant son absence, et fila se coucher. Et alors qu'après une heure à tourner encore et encore il trouvait enfin le sommeil on sonna à sa porte. Il sentit les frissons parcourir son échine et l'élastique en lui s'étirait douloureusement. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

La sonnette lui hurla de se lever et Stiles jeta sa couette avec colère. Il grogna et se leva pour traîner les pieds vers l'entrée à tâtons où Derek s'était mis à frapper avec fureur.

-Stiles, ouvre-moi ! Cria-t-il du couloir au moment où il ouvrit la porte.

-Derek… Souffla-t-il fatigué. Il est une heure du mat' ! Rentre chez t… Stiles fut coupé par une poigne forte sur sa nuque et les lèvres brûlantes de Derek sur sa bouche.

 **OooOooOooO**

 **ERREUR 401**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh bah**

 **Je déconne xD! Enfin non c'est bien la fin de ce chapitre 7 *** ** _ricane comme une débile fière de sa putain de connerie_** *****

 **Hé hé bon bah a Samedi les nuggets *** ** _s'enfoui loin en mode flash_** *****

 **J'vous nems aussi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello mes lutins !**

 **Je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour, je suis désolé hier je n'ai pas eus le temps de vous poster ce chapitre si attendu.**

 **Merci d'être toujours fidèle et présent z'êtes des meugnon.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce doux et INTENSE chapitre... Hé hé Bon bah bonne lecture hein ;)**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Quand Stiles gémit effrontément alors que Derek enfouissait sa langue dans sa bouche, il sut qu'il était mal barré. Derek ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de repli, il le bloquait maintenant contre le mur de couloir et venait de claquer la porte d'un revers du pied. Mais la voix feutrée de ses souvenirs « Oui je le veux » lui revint comme un boomerang et il repoussa de toutes ses forces le corps de Derek.

Maintenant libre de réfléchir, il s'écarta de plusieurs pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux et il gémit sans retenu par la douleur que lui causait cet élastique de merde qui venait de lui claquer dans la tronche.

Derek était essoufflé face à lui, le regard emplit de désir et cela le mit en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ? Claqua-t-il revêche. T'étais censé être rentré chez toi !

-Fallait que je te voie. Tonna Derek sombrement envoyant dans son corps une slave de désir.

-Tu peux pas venir ici et me prendre entre deux murs, Derek ! C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ! Stiles posa une main sur front, son corps réclamant de retrouver cette proximité outrageuse, il faisait noir mais la lumière de sa chambre permit d'apporter un peu de clarté.

-Stiles, je t'aime ! J'ai besoin…

-Non ! Tu as besoin de rentrer. De sauter ta blonde et de faire pleins de bébés ! C'est ce que tu devais faire, Derek ! Cria-t-il finalement hystérique.

-Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus alors. Le défi-t-il en approchant rapidement alors que Stiles faisait autant de pas en arrière. N'oublie pas que je sais quand tu mens.

Stiles le défia. Lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Putain juste le fait d'y penser en venait à confirmer les pensées de Derek, il puait le mensonge sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot.

-On s'en fou de moi. Tu as dit oui, Derek. Tu es marié et je suis malade. Est-ce si difficile d'accepter ça ? Cracha-t-il pour masquer ses tremblements.

-Tu as tout gâché… Souffla Derek et Stiles eu envie de pleurer en entendant le mépris dans sa voix.

Au final, le mépris était peut-être la meilleure solution. Stiles en souffla de soulagement. Au moins, il pourrait gérer ça.

-Je m'en foutais d'avoir des enfants, Stiles. Avoir une maison, avoir un job ! Tout ça, j'en avais rien à foutre ! Gronda Derek en laissant pulser le loup en lui et cela rendit Stiles fébrile, ressentant l'élastique qui s'étirait toujours plus loin, il pouvait presque le sentir autour de Derek. Tout ce que je voulais… tu me l'as enlevé…

Les yeux du loup brillèrent dans la semi obscurité et Stiles sentit ses reins s'enflammer sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Derek laissa la bête en lui réclamer son due, mourant chacun de leur côté de toucher le corps de l'humain, ressentir la chaleur et écouter les battements de son cœur. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de souffler difficilement. Le corps de Derek était maintenant trop proche du sien et le lien en lui ronronna en s'enroulant autour d'eux.

-Arrête… t'as pas le droit, Derek. S'étrangla-t-il alors qu'une main venait effleurer sa gorge.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir. Le son rauque de sa voix tira un gémissement du photographe qui sentit son excitation le prendre à revers comme un traître.

Effrayé à l'idée que Derek fasse quelque chose contre son gré, il posa une main sur sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien, ignorant la brûlure du contact, le tambourinement de son myocarde, l'étau dans lequel son cerveau semblait prisonnier.

-Derek… tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il, attirant un regard voilé de gris. Sache que tu me feras énormément de mal si tu m'aime cette nuit alors que tu vas repartir vers Mary juste après. Tu le sais, hein ? Murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes chaudes. Tu n'es pas comme ça amour…

Le dernier mot eu le mérite de ramener Derek sur Terre. Stiles sentit les larmes lui glisser sur les doigts. Derek pleurait. Et son cœur se fracassa parce que c'était de sa faute. Alors quand Derek n'eut plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes, il se laissa entraîner sur le sol et enroula ses bras autour du loup qui l'emprisonna contre lui.

-Chuuut… Souffla-t-il en le berçant, caressant ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes sans s'arrêter.

Il ressentait la douleur de Derek aussi puissamment que la sienne et il lutta pour ne pas craquer. Parce qu'il serait égoïste de ne pas écouter la douleur qui lui avait affligé, même si c'était pour son bien.

-Dis le moi… Souffla Derek venant nicher son nez dans le cou de Stiles. Dis le moi. Répéta-t-il et Stiles ferma les yeux en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime amour… ça ne changera jamais. Renifla-t-il alors que Derek déposait un léger baiser sur sa peau.

-Je peux pas continuer à faire ça… Souffla le loup en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Stiles qui frissonna violemment.

-Alors rentre chez toi, tu verras… tout ira mieux. Dit-il, la mort dans l'âme. Tu finiras par oublier… Derek griffa sa peau avec légèreté, grondant sa désapprobation.

-Non. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Trancha-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester avec Mary en sachant que…

-Derek ! Non…

-Vas-tu me laisser parler oui ! Gronda Derek en relevant la tête, l'air déterminé. Je ne te quitte plus. Terminé. Si je rentre c'est pour mettre un terme au mariage, Stiles je… je peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est impossible ! Ça fait cinq ans que je survie, je pensais… je pensais réussir à passer à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas ! Je rêve de toi, de pense à toi…

Stiles s'effondra à chaque mot, il ne mentait pas, il le savait… Mais pourrait-il supporter qu'il fasse machine arrière ? Pourra-t-il se relever quand, une fois rentré, il ne l'appelle pas ? Pourra-t-il tenir le choc quand Lydia appellera pour leur annoncer l'arrivée du premier petit loup ?

-Derek… Je vais mourir si tu ne tiens pas ta parole. Alors ne fais pas de plan sur la comète, je ne le supporterais pas… Sa voix se brisa mais Derek posa son front contre le sien, pris une de ses mains et la posa sur son propre cœur.

-Tu sais que je suis sincère ! Tu dois juste me faire confiance… Souffla-t-il sur son visage.

Et Stiles su qu'il ne pourrait plus résister. Alors à quoi bon ? S'il devait mourir de chagrin, il voulait au moins avoir le corps de Derek contre lui, danser sensuellement au creux de ses draps et les gorger de son odeur.

Il approcha ses lèvres et caressa les siennes avec pudeur. Derek croisa ses doigts aux siens et rapprocha sa taille contre lui. La langue du photographe réclama la sienne et au contact, une vague d'amour mêlé de désir leur tomba dessus. L'élastique les enroula pour se serrer autour d'eux comme une deuxième peau. De sa force de loup, Derek les leva tous les deux avant d'enrouler les cuisses de son promis autour de lui. A l'aveugle, toujours enivré dans leur baiser, il prit la direction de la chambre et éteignit la lumière pour déposer son précieux sur le lit défait.

Stiles gémit sous son poids salvateur. Croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille sans lui laisser aucune chance de partir. Il frissonna en sentant les mains brûlantes de Derek sur la peau nue de ses hanches. Il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés était hier, et la seconde d'après c'était des siècles. Il était perdu dans la chaleur du cocon que lui procurait Derek.

Le loup remonta longuement ses mains sur son corps et lui souleva la tête pour qu'il retire son haut. Une fois débarrassé, il glissa les lèvres sur sa gorge, puis sa clavicule. Il ronronna en sentant les mains dans ses cheveux, les caressants avec douceur. Voulant à tout prix sentir le peau à peau, il retira sa veste prestement, puis son haut, emportant pull et tee-shirt en même temps, puis revint se coller à lui, soupirant à la sensation d'être de retour chez lui.

-Derek… Soupira Stiles, les yeux mi-clos.

Stiles glissa ses mains le long de son dos, jouant du bout des doigts à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur la peau brûlante. Il sentait chaque terminaison nerveuse à son contact, sa peau crépitait à chaque frottement et son cœur battait lentement, mais profondément. Il laissa ses mains se glisser sur son jean, englobant ses fesses et arrachant un grognement à Derek. Cela le fit sourire et il recommença avant de remonter pour les faire passer sous le tissu encombrant. Il caressa la peau nue de ses fesses et les glissa aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avant d'être gêné et de râler.

\- Enlève-moi ça, bordel !

Derek pressa son bassin contre le sien et Stiles poussa une plainte langoureuse avant de geindre quand le loup se releva pour finir de se déshabiller. Stiles en profita et enleva son short avec rapidité, écartant les jambes dans une subtile invitation.

Derek revint entre ses jambes et passa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se mettre correctement sur le lit, puis il se laissa reposer sur son corps nu, ondulant des hanches pour les faire chavirer. Stiles posa une main sur sa nuque et l'approcha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Son autre main reprit ses caresses sur le galbe de ses fesses. Derek pressa sa hanche d'une main, ondulant sans retenue, dansant à l'horizontal en suivant un rythme qu'eux seuls entendait.

Leurs lèvres se savouraient, avalant les soupirs de tendresse, se gorgeant des vagues tremblantes de désir pur. De son autre main, Derek remonta la cuisse de son amant pour l'enrouler autour de lui, il la malaxa avec force à mesure que le plaisir l'engourdissait.

Sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de mots pour se comprendre, Stiles accrocha les cheveux de Derek et tira un peu plus fort, gémissant honteusement tant ses reins étaient en feux et que son torse se comprimait.

-Haann…. Lâcha le plus jeune sans honte. Haann ! Stiles happa furieusement de l'air contre la bouche de Derek qui accéléra sa danse.

Derek observa son visage alors que son propre regard se voilait sous la libération. Sentir leur sperme se mélanger entre eux le faisait toujours trembler de désir. Les joues de Stiles étaient rougies de plaisir alors qu'il essayait toujours de respirer.

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir à la réalité. Il l'embrassa en fourrant sa langue pour retrouver la sienne. Ondula encore pour lui arracher d'autres soupirs. Et Stiles sut que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Il glissa une main sur les fesses de son homme, traînant ses doigts toujours plus loin. Derek frissonna et empoigna sa hanche pour s'empêcher de sombrer davantage. Stiles caressa la ligne creusée de son fessier et continua plus bas. Il dût relever les épaules pour allonger son bras et atteindre les bourses tendues. Le grondement du loup le fit sourire, satisfait de voir que ce geste lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il caressa profondément la base du sexe et remonta vers son anneau que Stiles titilla pour le faire soupirer dans sa bouche.

Derek reprit ses esprits et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps collés, il s'enduit deux doigts de liquide séminal et vint retrouver l'antre de l'homme de sa vie. Stiles n'eut aucune appréhension, se rappelant très bien comment était le sexe avec le loup, alors quand il fut titillé d'un doigt, le plus jeune se laissa se détendre, quémandant d'autres baisers, d'autres caresses. Il ferma les yeux et agrippa une fesse du loup avec force quand le second doigt tenta de lui donner du plaisir.

Derek se laissa dévorer la bouche, le palpitant anarchique. Dans quelques instants, il serait là où il aurait toujours dû se trouver. Et rien ne le fera reculer quant à sa décision. Stiles était toute sa vie, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors, quand il sentit la main sur sa fesse, relâcher la pression pour être plus douce, il sut qu'il était temps d'être à la maison. Il retira ses doigts avec lenteur, tentant d'ignorer la plainte sourde d'un Stiles qui relâcha ses lèvres pour le laisser se redresser. Il se présenta et leva légèrement ses hanches grâce à ses cuisses qu'il plaça sous ses fesses. Puis il entra. Lentement. Stiles serra les poings dans les draps et cambra le dos en gémissant profondément.

-Oh put… Souffla-t-il dans les aigu, se perdant dans le plaisir et Derek dut fermer les yeux et attendre quelques secondes avant de bouger.

Il était si bien, si enserré. Stiles était toujours aussi étroit autour de lui, palpitant et brûlant. Stiles leva le bras pour attraper quelque chose et Derek lui donna sa main. Ils croisèrent leurs doigts et Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans les yeux gris de Derek. Et dans une demande silencieuse, Derek comprit et changea la couleur de ses yeux, grondement sombrement. Stiles haleta et ouvrit la bouche pour n'en sortir aucun son. Doucement, la danse reprit et les soupirs aussi. Dans tout l'appartement, on pouvait entendre les soupirs, les grognements et les peaux qui claquent quand Derek accéléra la cadence.

D'un geste souple, le loup tira sur le bras de Stiles pour le relever et le coller à lui, urgent de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. L'humain enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et serra ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put entre ses mains. Son front posé sur celui de Derek, il se laissa pilonner par la seule force de Derek. Il était bien trop tremblant pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentait les griffes du loup le long de sa colonne, sentant la légère brûlure qu'elles laissaient sur leurs passages. Les reins au bord du gouffre, Stiles glissa une main entre eux, prit son sexe engorgé et s'appliqua à soulager la tension qui s'accumulait en lui.

-Non. Grogna Derek en attrapant son poignet pour le mettre derrière le dos de son humain, il croisa leurs doigts et pressa le haut de ses fesses pour l'emprisonner et renforcer ses mouvements.

-Derek… Geint Stiles, qui sentait les larmes lui échapper. S'il te plaît… Chouina-t-il mais Derek serra davantage ses doigts.

Il avala sa plainte en dévorant ses lèvres, aspirant sa langue avant d'enrouler la sienne tout autour. Ses hanches se soulevaient avec frénésie, mettant le feu aux draps et aux corps.

-Han… Han… Stiles n'était que couinements et gémissement.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son sexe palpitait furieusement contre son ventre et pleura pour la délivrance arrive. La sueur perlait sur leur front, leur dos. Entre leurs doigts, la peau glissait, rendant les prises difficiles.

Derek sentit le canal autour de lui se serrer violemment et Stiles cria, tremblant de tous ses membres dans ses bras. La vague déferlante de plaisir le percuta à son tour et il gronda avant de mordre la peau humide de l'épaule de Stiles qui gémit en sentant le liquide chaud du sang coulant sur sa peau alors qu'il éjaculait enfin.

Les cœurs battants fortement pour tenter de reprendre leurs esprits, les deux hommes restèrent enlacés. Doucement, Derek souleva Stiles pour sortir et le remit sur lui, enserrant son corps dans ses bras. Puis, ils s'allongèrent entre les draps, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent, se laissant bercer par un sommeil salvateur.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Béh voilà! ce fameux chapitre tant attendu \o! Cha va ? pas trop chaud ? *sifflote***

 **Bon bah rendez-vous mercredi les lutins *cœur sur vous***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les lutins !**

 **Je suis vraimeeeeeeeeeeeeeent désolé pour ce retard :/. J'ai disons oublié ? oops désolé oui vraiment j'ai zappé de posté.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez un chapitre ce soir et demain.**

 **Merci encore d'être là vraiment :). Merci pour vos RW les nuggets ! *cœur sur vous***

 **Bonne lecture**

 **S.O**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **CHAPTIRE 9**

Le soleil éblouissait la pièce et baignait les deux endormis, emmêlés dans les draps. Quand Charles entra par la fenêtre toujours entre-ouverte, il resta quelques secondes immobile à regarder le lit. La queue fièrement dressée et le cou relevé, le matou avança sur le lit avant de grimper d'un bon gracieux. Il vint tâtonner le terrain et escalada la bosse qui se cachait sous le drap, avant d'appuyer les pattes dans un tempo lent et répété avant de tourner et de s'enrouler sur lui-même et se poser lourdement sur le fessier de son maître.

Stiles fut réveillé par un grognement. Méchant le grognement. Il aurait bien aimé savourer le fait que Derek soit toujours sous lui et qu'il ne s'était pas barré en pleine nuit, mais vraiment, ce grondement l'agaçait.

-Stiles ? Râla Derek et cela l'inquiéta, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Quoi… Marmonna-t-il, raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Puis il sentit un poids sur ses fesses, heureusement sous le drap.

-C'est quoi ça ? Derek tenta de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux bleus, mais même ça semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur l'animal.

-Je te présente Charles ? Fit Stiles, l'amusement dans la voix alors qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés.

-Charles… Tu… tu as donné le nom de mon père à…. Ça ?! Cria-t-il éberlué et cela fit rire Stiles qui finit par se réveiller complètement.

Le tremblement de son corps ne fit même pas bouger le chat. Stiles releva la tête et la tourna vers Charles, assit sur son séant et regardant Derek avec ses deux fentes vertes. Clairement un regard de tueur.

-C'est un chat, Derek. Pas, ça. Rit-il en gesticulant la main devant la tête du chat qui baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se lever et de montrer son cul à Derek en relevant la queue, il miaula une fois et sauta du lit pour sortir de la chambre où l'attendait sa gamelle. Et je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup ! Gloussa-t-il alors que Derek grommela en laissant sa tête tomber sur son oreiller. Rassure-toi, il n'aime pas Scott non plus.

-Tu m'étonne… Souffla le loup, encore choqué.

Stiles se laissa retomber sur le torse de Derek et gloussa encore un peu. Avec naturel, Derek laissa traîner ses doigts le long de son dos, écartant au passage le tissu du drap.

-Tu… n'es pas parti. Fit Stiles après quelques minutes de silence, jouant de son doigt sur le téton du loup.

-Je te l'ai dit hier… Souffla Derek, en prenant sa main pour croiser ses doigts, parce que ça chatouille sur le téton ! Je te laisse plus.

-Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? Lui dit-il d'une faible voix, craignant de le laisser partir pour qu'il ne revienne jamais.

-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Mary… Derek observa le plafond mais entendit clairement le cœur de son homme rater un battement, dégageant cette odeur caractéristique de la peur. Je te promets de régler ça et de t'appeler le plus souvent possible.

Stiles sentit son estomac lui plomber le moral. C'était le genre de phrase qu'il redoutait tellement ! Il préféra ne pas s'attarder et décida de se lever.

Nu comme un ver, il chercha son short qu'il trouva près de la porte. Il le mit et sortit de la chambre pour aller préparer le café. Autant se préparer mentalement. Ouai, bonne idée. Quand il sentit la présence de Derek, il prenait son traitement qu'il devait suivre à vie. Derek était appuyait sur le chambranle de l'entrée de la cuisine, l'observant préparer deux cafés, ainsi qu'un bol de céréales.

Stiles lui tendit son café. Noir, mais avec deux sucres. Il laissa le sien refroidir et mangea son petit déjeuner.

-Stiles… Commença Derek mais Stiles enfourna une autre cuillère pleine à ras-bord de cherrios pour montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas parler la bouche pleine. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles remarqua qu'il avait juste mis son jean. Il prit son temps finir son bol et regarda l'heure sur la pendule au-dessus de Derek. Il recracha sa bouchée en manquant de s'étouffer. Derek vint automatiquement lui tapoter le dos et Stiles toussa avant de pouvoir enfin respirer.

-Suis en retard ! Il avala son café en deux deux. Ah ! Ça brûle…

-Mais…

-Je suis en retard ! Cria Stiles avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il prit le temps de souffler. Frida devant venir pour midi au local pour récupérer le book, c'est-à-dire dans moins d'une heure. Une fois habillé, Derek du l'arrêter avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.

-Stiles ! Cria-t-il, énervé. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris, tu fuis ! Râla-t-il.

-Non Derek, je me préserve. Bouda-t-il en ajustant sa sacoche avec son ordinateur. Parce qu'une part de moi sait que tu vas y aller, que tu vas m'appeler et qu'on va vivre heureux, mais l'autre… Grimaça-t-il. L'autre sait que tu n'appelleras pas, que tu ne reviendras pas.

-Je reviendrais… je te le promets. Le rassura-t-il en se collant à lui et l'embrassant langoureusement.

Stiles oublia quelques secondes son rendez-vous et se laissa aller. Si c'était le dernier, il préférait en profiter. Puis Derek recula et lui pinça la fesse.

-Vas-y, sinon je te séquestre. Grogna-t-il et Stiles sourit avant de partir.

-Laisse les clés chez Scott !

 **OooOooOooO**

Frida venait de partir avec le book de Joshua, il lui avait fait un diaporama, un tirage des clichés et un album photo personnalisé. Elle lui avait payé sa commande et il avait souri en se disant que ses problèmes d'argents commençaient à prendre le large.

Il avait eu un appel de Derek pour lui dire que la route se passait bien et qu'il devrait être rentré à Beacon avant la nuit. Pris par un doute horrible, Stiles décida de passer un appel.

-Cabinet vétérinaire… Fit la voix reconnaissable du véto.

-Deaton… C'est Stiles.

-Oh, Stiles. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Fit l'homme, curieux.

-Derek revient à Beacon Hills et… je voudrais juste que vous le surveillez, s'il vous plaît.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ?

-On a… nous sommes… Stiles bafouilla et il du inspirer profondément pour pourvoir être clair. Il est parti dans l'optique de quitter Mary… j'ai juste un pressentiment étrange. Prévenez-moi si quelque chose se passe, ok ?

-Je comprends… Soupira Deaton. Je veille. Promit-il et Stiles le remercia avant de raccrocher.

 **OooOooOooO**

Alors qu'il était tout juste allongé dans son lit, Stiles reçut un autre appel de Derek.

-Hey… souffla-t-il avec un sourire inquiet. Tu es arrivé ?

-Ouai… enfin, je suis devant le poste là. Je voulais voir ton père et lui parler, est-ce que tu es ok avec ça ?

Stiles se sentit légèrement soulagé, parce que si son père était dans la confidence, il aurait une arme braqué sur le front s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, c'est bon. Je vais m'attendre à ce qu'il m'appelle je suppose. Rit-il.

-Je crois oui… Je parlerai à Mary demain, je pense rester au poste ce soir… Stiles pouvait entendre la détermination dans sa voix et il espéra qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Le loup lui assura qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait devoir raccrocher, promettant de l'appeler dès que la situation serait plus claire.

Alors ça y est, il y était. L'attente interminable devant le téléphone à attendre qu'il sonne.

 **OooOooOooO**

Arrivé le dimanche soir, Stiles hésitait entre le couteau et la lame de rasoir.

Une profonde angoisse l'avait pris dès le mercredi soir. Parce que Derek n'avait pas appelé. Parce que son père ne l'avait pas appelé non plus. Parce que Deaton n'avait pas appelé.

Si Deaton n'appelait, cela signifiait que Derek allait bien, si son père ne l'avait pas fait c'est que Derek ne lui avait pas parlé et si Derek n'appelait pas… Alors pour éviter d'y penser un maximum et pour ne pas inquiéter Scott à qui il avait annoncé la nouvelle dès le mardi midi, il s'était penché sur le travail avec force et conviction. Grâce à Frida qui lui avait fait une pub d'enfer, il avait reçu une jeune fille qui voulait se faire un book de mannequina.

Alors le jeudi, il avait reçu Frida avec Gretel, sa petite fille de dix-sept ans. Longiligne et magnifique, la gamine avait posé sagement sous le regard bien veillant de sa grand-mère. Cela avait bien fait sourire Stiles, ce qui lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Quand arriva le vendredi, sa matinée au local consistait à retoucher les photos de Gretel, en essayant d'en faire le moins possible pour que les professionnels ne tombent pas de haut en la voyant pour de vrai. Mais après tout, cette jeune fille était magnifique avec un charme naturel, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire trop.

Gretel lui rendit visite à la pause déjeuner, un sourire timide sur le visage. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment été surprit de la voir là mais il lui avait souri et montrait les clichés qu'il avait travaillé. Et puis elle lui glissa une enveloppe avec un peu de liquidité et il la questionna du regard.

-Mamie est gentille… mais le potentiel actuel ne réside pas dans une léger décolleté…

-Ah… heu.. Gretel, écoute… Stiles se grata la tête, gêné. Tu es mineur… il me faut au moins l'accord de tes parents. Je ne peux pas te prendre en photo en petite… tenue. Rougit-il comme un ado.

Gretel avait semblé embêtée et Stiles en fut désolé pour elle. Il ne voulait pas non plus être traité de pédophile à peine venait-il de monter sa boîte. La jeune fille avait alors reprit l'enveloppe et était parti avec une mine contrariée.

Quand le téléphone sonna ce soir-là, le cœur de Stiles rata plusieurs battements. Etait-ce Derek ? Mais son visage se décomposa quand il reconnut le numéro de Frida.

-Stiles Studio ?

-Bonjour mon petit, comment allez-vous ? S'enquit la mamie et Stiles se laissa sourire.

-Très bien, merci. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ma fille Fran m'a dit que Gretel voulait vous faire faire des photos olé-olé ! Vous vous rendez-compte ? S'insurgea Frida et Stiles grimaça.

-Vrai Frida, mais j'ai dû refuser, sans accord de ses parents…

-Gretel me supplie d'intervenir auprès de ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Et bien… Stiles chercha quoi dire, lui demandait-il vraiment son avis ? Ce n'est pas ma décision. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous ou un de ses parents peut être présent. Je répète, elle est mineur…

-Bon… et bien… est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut venir demain ? Tenta la mamie et Stiles sourit.

-Bien sûr !

Et le samedi matin Stiles arpenta différent site de book de top model, histoire de voir ce qu'il se faisait dans le milieu. Alors quand Gretel entra avec sa grand-mère, il lui demanda de s'installer et de voir ensemble ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui lui plairait. Dans l'après-midi, Gretel était en sous-vêtements affriolant devant la toile de Stiles.

Parfois Frida claquait la langue et intervenait mais Gretel savait la remettre un peu en place, histoire qu'elle ne gâche pas ses photos – selon ses mots – et Stiles souriait derrière son objectif.

Puis dimanche arriva et le soir donna une sensation de vide dans le cœur de Stiles. Toujours pas de nouvelles. Il était allongé sur son lit, observant le plafond avec une profonde angoisse et réfléchissant au dilemme égoïste. Couteau, ou lame de rasoir ?

Son téléphone sonna et quand il le prit à tâtons sur son lit, son cœur se meurtri. Lydia l'appelait. Allait-elle vraiment lui dire que Mary était enceinte ? Son pire cauchemar ? Il décrocha et porta lentement son téléphone à son oreille, gardant le silence. Mais la voix de Lydia ne parla pas. Il entendit un souffle irrégulier, des murmures étranges.

-Lydia ? Fit-il, la peur au ventre.

Puis Lydia hurla et Stiles du écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Il observa l'appareil avec stupeur, prit d'un violent frisson qui lui glaça le sang. Il se figea, le hurlement ne cessait de lui vriller les tympans. Puis soudain, il cessa. Et la communication coupa.

-SCOTT ! Hurla-t-il comme un dément tout en sautant de son lit.

Comme un fou, il enleva son pyjama se fichant royalement de se balader en calbut. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il enfila chaussette et jean, mis un pull par-dessus son haut alors qu'il sortait un sac de sport de son armoire.

Scott déboula dans l'appartement, toutes griffes dehors et sentit la panique de Stiles.

-On doit partir ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ! Fit-il en vidant la moitié de son armoire dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Scott en rangeant ses accessoires lupins, il arrêta Stiles dans ses démarches et le força à parler.

-Lydia vient d'appeler. Elle a crié.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **TADAAAAAAAAAA.. Bon bah là c'est pas moi qu'il faut pointer du doigt !**

 **C'est pas ma faute !**

 **Allez rendez-vous demain pour le chapitre 10 !**

 **Bonne nuit les lutins :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Finale

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Merci pour vos rw :) Toujours un plaisir merci pour elle j'ai hâte de lui envoyer le mail avec le lien. Qu'elle puisse lire vos msg.**

 **Sachez-encore une fois que cette ( ses) histoires ne m'appartient pas /!\**

 **Mais à Jlukes qui ne peut plus poster et donc j'ai comme repris la relève ? oui on va dire ça hein lol. Merci à Elle, merci à vous.**

 **Et c'est avec une pointe de tristesse de vous quittez déjà avec ce dernier chapitre.**

 **MAIS... MAIS... MAIIIIIS ...**

 **Je reviens avec une autre histoire de ma douce !**

 **" Lettre à Nous" un Sterek ma chouchoute.**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec cette finale et merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et votre amour!**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **CHAPITRE 10 - finale-**

Stiles et Scott se relayèrent chacun leur tour tout au long de la route. Ils avaient essayé de joindre Liam, Isaac ou encore Lydia. Mais personne ne voulait décrocher. Alors Stiles appela son père qui décrocha avec une voix endormie.

-Stiles ?

-P'pa, on arrive avec Scott ! Lydia a appelé, est-ce que tu as vu Derek ?

-Derek ? Non, je croyais qu'il était avec vous, ça fait une semaine qu'il est parti…

Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott qui fut aussi surprit que lui.

-On est là dans six heures.

-Ok, faites attention les garçons.

Stiles raccrocha et se concentra pour réfléchir aux possibilités. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux clignotaient sous l'adrénaline. Scott lui coula un regard et décida de concentrer son attention sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Enquêter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait concrètement ? Demanda l'Alpha.

-Rien, bordel ! On. Sait. Rien ! Claqua Stiles en fixant la route plongée dans le noir.

-Si Stiles. On sait que Derek est rentré dans le but de quitter Mary. Et pour le peu que je la connaisse, je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit de la partie.

-Elle sort d'où, d'ailleurs ? Tiqua Stiles qui n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se poser la question ?

-De nulle part, elle s'est pointée une nuit, à moitié à poil et complètement paumé… Elle m'avait même fait penser à Malia. Songea-t-il en se rappelant de cette nuit-là.

-Et personne n'a fait de recherche ?

-Non… c'était toi qui faisais ça… Souffla le loup, désolé.

Stiles roula des yeux, la furieuse envie de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Ils avaient accueilli un membre dans la meute sans même savoir qui elle était. Il serra les dents avant de reprendre.

-Faut vraiment que je sois derrière vous tout le temps ! Bon... Réfléchissons. Mary n'a pas de famille si j'ai bien compris… elle vous a dit quelque chose ? Chercha-t-il en regardant Scott.

-Pratiquement rien. La ville lui rappelait quelque chose… on pensait qu'elle avait dû y vivre pendant un temps.

Cela n'aidait pas beaucoup le cerveau du photographe à trouver des réponses. Mais une chose était sûre. Mary était responsable.

 **OooOooOooO**

Ils arrivèrent au lever du soleil devant la maison du shérif. John en sortait avec une mine bien trop sombre. Stiles sauta hors de la voiture et prit son père dans ses bras, mais il sentit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Stiles… Commença le shérif. Après ton coup de fil cette nuit, on a reçu un appel… Le manoir a brûlé.

Stiles prit la nouvelle comme un coup de massue. Ses jambes tremblèrent et son cœur commença à dérailler. John le tint par le bras pendant que Scott arrivait de l'autre côté.

-De… Derek ? Réussit-il à peine à dire alors qu'il commençait à voir flou.

-On ne sait pas encore… le feu vient à peine d'être maîtrisé, j'allais me rendre sur les lieux pour constater s'il y a des corps ou non.

-Je viens ! Stiles redressa son torse et tenta de respirer correctement. Je viens !

-Stiles… Grimaça John. Je ne pense pas que…

-Non ! Je. Viens. Gronda-t-il et John hocha lentement la tête.

Scott et Stiles suivirent la voiture du shérif vers le manoir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent la fumée épaisse au-dessus de la forêt.

 **OooOooOooO**

L'odeur de brûlé et de cendres chaudes lui piquait les narines, Stiles observa la toiture dépouillée, les murs calcinés qui ne tenaient à plus grand-chose, les meubles à l'intérieur étaient écrasés par le second étage qui avait craqué sous les flammes.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda John au chef des pompiers.

-Le feu est parti de la cuisine… le four à première vue.

-Des victimes ? Demanda sourdement Stiles en observant les débris.

-Pas pour l'instant. Et le souffle de Stiles reprit ses droits.

Au même instant, le portable de Stiles sonna et il décrocha sans réfléchir.

-Stiles, c'est Deaton.

-Deaton ? Stiles cru qu'il allait mourir de joie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un en ligne. Le manoir à brûler ! Ou est Derek ?! Hurla-t-il sous pression.

-Il est avec moi… Isaac me l'a ramené il y à peine quelques heures… Stiles raccrocha et prévins Scott et son père avant de courir à la Jeep. L'Alpha eu juste le temps de grimper côté passager et Stiles quittait déjà la forêt.

 **OooOooOooO**

C'est dans un brouhaha et un vacarme infernal que Stiles débarqua au cabinet du vétérinaire. Sa pression sanguine atteignait des sommets avec son cœur qui martelait comme un cinglé. Scott ouvrit la porte de l'arrière salle et grimaça à l'odeur. Stiles ne s'en soucia pas. Il entra pour trouver Derek hurlant de douleur, son corps semblait avec brûlé, il se contorsionnait fortement alors qu'Isaac peinait à le contrôler avec Deaton.

-Il vient de se réveiller. Fit le véto en difficulté et Scott vint le remplacer à la hâte.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Fit Stiles en approchant d'Isaac, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à ce désastre.

Derek était brûlé à quarante-cinq pourcent, la moitié de son visage de son torse et de ses jambes était prises de croûte noires et rouges sanguinolente. Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler. Son élastique interne lui tira les entrailles et il s'approcha du loup sans rien contrôler.

-C'est Mary… Fit Isaac et Stiles ne fut pas surprit. Elle… On ne savait pas que Derek était rentré ! Cria Isaac dont la colère se peignait sur son visage maculé de suie.

-Je ne peux pas le soigner, il ne me laisse pas le tranquilliser. Fit Deaton épuisé.

Stiles réfléchis rapidement et monta sur la table pour chevaucher le corps de Derek. Scott essaya de l'en empêcher, craignant que dans ses mouvements brusques, Derek ne le fasse tomber.

-C'est bon… Souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant et posant ses mains sur le torse à moitié brûlé.

Prenant soin de ne pas appuyer là où il était abîmé, il approcha sa tête sur le côté de son visage intact et souffla sur sa joue.

-Derek… je suis là. Calme-toi… Murmura-t-il. Tu es en sécurité, amour… Et le corps de Derek cessa de bouger. Isaac resta stupéfait et Scott releva doucement les mains du corps. Deaton réagit le premier et enfonça rapidement une aiguille dans la cuisse brûlée de Derek. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le corps de Derek ne se détende complètement, laissant Stiles redescendre de son perchoir pour prendre la main saine de son loup.

-Que s'est-il passé, bordel ! Beugla-t-il en regardant Isaac et Deaton alternativement. Lydia m'a appelé et a hurlé hier soir, je veux savoir !

Isaac soupira et posa ses deux mains sur la table avec d'observer Scott et Stiles.

-On a rien vu venir… Souffla-t-il. Avec Liam, on patrouille régulièrement sur le territoire, histoire de ne pas être surprit par une attaque, Derek et toi étant absent, on ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Fit-il à l'attention de Scott. Hier après-midi, j'ai été voir Lydia… Depuis le mariage, elle m'a expliqué un peu plus en détail son plan pour… Il fixa Stiles un instant. Pour vous remettre ensemble, Derek et toi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien, elle ne cessait de répéter « ça va recommencer ». Pendant notre patrouille cette nuit, on a entendu une explosion. On a couru dans la direction dès qu'on a compris qu'il s'agissait manoir. Quand on est arrivée, Mary regardait la scène en souriant et s'est enfuie…. Liam devait la suivre et moi j'ai voulu m'assurer que la maison était vide… mais j'ai entendu un cœur. Je suis entré et j'ai trouvé Derek sous les décombres, évanouit.

-Où est Liam fit Scott inquiet, prêt à partir.

-Je suis là… Fit le bêta en arrivant, essoufflé. Elle est dans le coffre. Il lança les clés à Scott avant de d'asseoir pour reprendre des forces. Deaton se précipita en constatant qu'il avait plusieurs blessures sur l'abdomen et les cotes.

-Tu l'as tué ? Fit Scott inquiet que son bêta puisse avoir fait une chose pareil.

-Non… Souffla-t-il en grimaçant quand Deaton palpa ses blessures. Elle est tombée sur une pierre. Mais faudrait se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se réveille… Elle est coriace, merde. Aïe !

Stiles ne réfléchis pas et prit les clés de la main de Scott. Il allait la tuer cette pouffiasse. D'un pas vif et déterminé il se trouva sur le parking et s'apprêta à ouvrir le coffre.

-Attends ! Intervint Scott en mettant une main sur son poignet. Si elle est réveillée, elle va te sauter dessus, Stiles !

-J'men cogne, je vais lui refaire le buffet ! Il ouvrit le coffre d'un geste brusque sursauta à peine quand une main s'enroula autour de sa gorge avec force.

Il se sentit étouffer, mais tint le coup pour maintenir le regard glacial de la louve. Il était loin le visage mutin en porcelaine, elle avait la haine et les crocs en témoignaient. Il lui lança son regard le plus furieux avant de balancer son poing dans son visage, sans réel succès vu la condition lupine de la femme Hale. Scott l'étrangla à son tour et serra sa poigne en grondant en mode Alpha. Elle tenta de résister mais la force de Scott lui fit lâcher sa prise et Stiles recula pour tousser violemment. Rapidement, Deaton intervint et planta une nouvelle aiguille dans l'épaule de Mary qui tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les vapes.

 **OooOooOooO**

Une heure plus tard, La tête de Stiles reposait sur la table froide de la clinique. Assit sur une chaise, il n'avait pas lâché le chevet de Derek qui cicatrisait trop lentement à son goût. Endormi, il récupéra faiblement les vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait avalées sans même dormir.

Doucement, il entendit des grognements légers, il releva la tête endormi et constata que Derek secouait doucement la tête en prononçant son nom. Il approcha son visage et serra sa main avec douceur.

-Hey… je suis là, Derek ?

-Stiles… Siffla le loup en grimaçant. Elle… Mary…

-C'est bon… cette pétasse est enfermé à côté. Grogna-t-il sans contrôler sa colère. Calme-toi, tu as besoin de te reposer pour cicatriser. Dors… je reste là.

Le loup retomba dans le sommeil et Stiles souffla de soulagement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et grimaça en sentant une douleur dans son dos. Il lâcha doucement la main de son homme et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il trouva Deaton, Scott et Isaac face à la cage où se trouvait Mary qui semblait se réveiller de l'anesthésiant maison du véto.

-Liam ? Demanda-t-il en constatant son absence.

-Chez lui… Il devrait revenir tout à l'heure avec Lydia. Fit le bouclé en regardant Mary qui gloussa en le voyant.

-Stiles…. Fit-elle lentement en lorgnant sa mine fatiguée. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée que de l'envoyer te donner l'agent ! Rit-elle sombrement. Mais il fallait qu'il approche Scott, alors… Mary insista sur le prénom de Scott en le fixant avec un regard amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit l'Alpha agacé.

-Pfff… Souffla-t-elle. Je pensais qu'il aurait compris le message… mais non. Derek est un parfait idiot. Gronda-t-elle et Stiles tapa dans la cage pour qu'elle parle clairement. Quoi ? Il devait récupérer son statut d'Alpha, c'était pourtant clair. Scott parti, il devait redevenir Alpha !

-Mais Derek ne veut pas être un Alpha pétasse ! Hurla Stiles. Tu croyais quoi ? Que Scott allait céder son pouvoir ?

-C'était le but… Rit-elle hystérique. Mais vous ne faites jamais rien correctement dans cette meute. La seule que j'ai pu manipuler, c'est cette idiote !

-C'est ce que tu crois, Ma-ry ! Fit la jolie vénitienne en entrant dans la clinique, attirant les regards des hommes présents, mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de trouver Cora derrière elle.

-Cora ? Fit Stiles surprit et soulagé de la voir allant prendre la sœur de Derek dans ses bras, la louve lui fit un sourire léger et observa Mary avant de grogner méchamment.

-Cora a gardé un œil sur Stiles deux ans après ton départ, quand j'ai compris que je ne connaîtrais jamais la raison de cette fuite.. Commença Lydia, ignorant la pointe de déception quand Stiles et Scott ne la saluèrent pas. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais devenu photographe. Quand Derek et Mary ont annoncé le mariage, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Il fallait que tu reviennes Stiles pour changer les choses. Mais je savais que si je me mettais Mary à dos, elle t'aurait fait du mal, physiquement.

-Tu as fait croire qu'elle était ton amie… Souffla Stiles, perdu.

-Oui… Je devais découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Et Mary n'est autre que la mère de Malia. La louve du désert. Fit-elle avec fierté.

-Tu te trompes Lydia. Fit Stiles. Si c'était elle, elle aurait au moins la quarantaine, mais excuse-moi, là elle semble presque plus jeune que moi ! Hurla-t-il finalement, excédé.

-Rappelle moi dans quel état était Derek quand on l'a sorti de l'église mexicaine ? Lui répondit Lydia. Je suis allé voir Peter à Eichen House avec la photo de Mary. Il a littéralement pété les plombs – comme si c'était possible – il a hurlé qu'elle était mauvaise, qu'il fallait la détruire, que Malia ne devait jamais savoir. C'était pour ça que Talia avait effacé Mary de leur mémoire. Mary avait défié Talia après la naissance de Malia, elle désirait le statut d'Alpha plus que n'importe quoi, mais quand elle a perdu, Talia la banni du territoire sous peine d'exécution. Elle a abandonné l'enfant et a quitté la ville la queue entre les jambes. Sourit-elle, satisfaite.

Le silence régna un long moment avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole.

-Elle a su que Derek était rentré mardi soir… Il n'a pas dû avoir le temps de prévenir mon père… J'ai cru qu'il avait renoncé. Souffla-t-il se sentant horrible d'avoir douté.

-Oh mais c'était ce que tu étais censé croire stupide idiot ! Cria Mary toujours coincé dans sa cage. Sans le pouvoir d'un Alpha, Derek ne me sert strictement à rien ! J'en ai rien à foutre de la famille Hale ! Ils m'ont lâché, abandonné ! Ils méritaient de crever comme cette conne ! Mary colla son visage aux barreaux et Cora en profita pour lui coller son poing en pleine figure la forçant à se taire.

Le silence revint dans la clinique et chacun prit conscience de leurs erreurs. Puis la voix d'Isaac surprit tout le monde.

-Bon, moi je propose qu'on l'enferme dans un frigo et qu'on l'enterre dans les le monde tourna son attention sur lui et Stiles plissa les yeux dans le but ultime de lui demander s'il était sérieux. Quoi ? J'ai fait un gros travail là-dessus ! Sérieux !

Stiles gonfla les joues et s'affaissa des épaules. Il savait qu'il n'était pas net ce type.

-Moi je vote pour ! Fit Cora en levant la main.

Vraiment, sont tous cinglés en fait !

 **OooOooOooO**

Finalement, Deaton appela Chris pour le prévenir que la louve était à Beacon Hills et qu'il pouvait venir la récupérer. Chose qui fut faite dans les quarante-huit heures suivantes.

Après ça, Derek se réveilla enfin complètement. Les brûlures eurent pratiquement disparues quand Stiles l'aida à quitter la clinique en le soutenant tout de même.

-Je te ramène chez mon père… Tu y seras mieux.

Derek ne rechigna pas et se laissa dorloter par son humain qui le couvait sans honte. Telle un Alpha soucieux de son bêta, de sa meute à lui. Il le força à s'allonger pour récupérer des dernières brûlures qui peinaient à cicatriser. Et soupirant de la chaleur d'une maison et du soulagement de pouvoir être contre lui, Stiles s'allongea contre le loup, prit son bras pour l'entourer autour de son cou et se lova cherchant le contact le plus chaud, Derek sourit et se laissa manipuler afin de le serrer contre lui.

Doucement, les deux hommes se laissèrent bercer par leur respiration, trop bien au chaud et emmitouflés l'un contre l'autre pour parler de quoi que ce soit. Stiles joua du bout des doigts sur l'ourlet du tee-shirt et réalisa qu'enfin, ils allaient être ensemble, pour de vrai, après cinq ans de séparation. Séparation imposée par sa faute, bon sang… s'il avait fait un autre choix, toute cette merde ne serait pas arrivée !

-Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il et Derek caressa son dos pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Je n'aurai pas dû partir… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te préserver de la douleur… La voix de Stiles fut toujours aussi basse et Derek ferma les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois mourir, je voulais… je suis désolé, je n'ai été qu'un putain d'idiot. Je t'ai fait bien plus de mal avec mes conneries !

-Chut… Laisse tomber, ok ? On est à deux maintenant. Faut pas t'en faire… Souffla Derek en raffermissant sa prise sur Stiles qui tourna la tête pour chercher un baiser.

 **OooOooOooO**

Au final, Stiles rentra à Seattle, mais avec Derek. Le photographe demanda à son fiancé de bien vouloir lui servir de modèle pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à faire des photos sexy. Gretel avait tapé dans l'œil d'une agence de presse et toutes ses copines souhaitaient ses services pour faire leur book de mannequina. Derek ne lui refusa rien, et ils passèrent des heures dans l'atelier à réchauffer la pièce de plusieurs degrés scandaleux Scott et Kira restèrent dans le même immeuble, revenant régulièrement à Beacon Hills pour soutenir Isaac et Liam qui géraient d'une main de maître le territoire.

 **OooOooOooO**

 **FIN**

 **Hey voilà les lutins ! C'est fini.**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé pour ceux qui la découvre que maintenant ? Jlukes à bien gérer hein!**

 **Encore une fois merci, merci et de rien cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de la re-poster rien que pour les amoureux de Sterek.**

 **Du coup je reviens Lundi matin ou soir avec " Lettre à nous".**

 **Bon week-end**

 ***cœur sur vous**

 **S.O**


End file.
